Rose garden
by Jaguar Negro
Summary: No había podido evitar enamorarse de aquella joven a quien veía todos los días vendiendo flores en la esquina. Había llegado a conocerla tan bien que con solo mirarla ya podía saber cómo se sentía o que estaba pensando. Solo había un problema: no sabía quién era o como acercarse a ella sin perder la capacidad de hablar con coherencia. Hiccstrid Modern AU.
1. Prólogo

Hola Gente!

Esto es un Song fic en su sentido más estricto, pero terminó siendo un long fic.

Verán, hace tiempo era súper fan de los Jonas Brothers (en mi concepción, ser super fan consistía en tener un par de discos y conocer gran cantidad de canciones), pero nunca me preocupé en el contenido de sus letras. Hace poco encontré un disco en el estante y me puse a escucharlo con atención después de cinco años. Me llamó mucho la atención la primer canción de "Who I am", el disco solista de Nick Jonas, y me dije: "Tengo que hacer un song fic con ésta". Obviamente Httyd fue el primer fandom que me vino a la mente y no pude resistirme.

La idea original era un one shot, pero la inspiración llegó y el arco de la historia se expandió de una manera impresionante. Así que lo terminé dividiendo en dos capítulos, pero terminé con unos cinco capítulos y todavía no llegué a la mitad…

Por eso vengo a dejarles un pequeño prefacio para que vallan entrando en tema y me dejen saber que opinan. No se dejen llevar por la primer apariencia porque se va haciendo más interesante a medida que nos adentramos en la historia.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Httyd no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad intelectual de Cressida C** **owell y DreamWorks.**

Sin más, los dejo para que lean tranquilos.

.oOIOo.

* * *

 **"Rose Garden"**

Ella es hermosa. Mis amigos dicen que exagero, que no es para tanto, pero yo sé que sí lo es. No pueden verlo porque siempre tiene la cara cubierta por mechones de cabello rebelde y manchada por el polvo y dudo que algunas veces no sea a causa de lágrimas que sabe disimular bien. Pero si se tomaran tan solo unos segundos para observarla y no la criticaran por su cabello descuidado que siempre llevaba recogido en una trenza y la ropa vieja que usaba, podrían ver sos encantadores ojos azules enmarcados por rizos rubios dominando la preciosa imagen de su rostro, tal como yo lo hago. Esos ojos… cuentan tantas cosas…

Me extraña de mi primo Snotlout, él no pierde oportunidad para coquetear con las chicas, pero aun así la ignora sin más. Pero ese no es mi caso. Yo la he observado durante mucho tiempo…

Tenía nueve años e iba agarrado de la mano de mi papá camino al colegio. Estaba por iniciar el invierno y agradables ráfagas de viento frio me golpeaban la cara mientras daba brincos por la vereda. Más de una vez no caí al tropezarme únicamente por la mano de mi papá.

-Cuidado, Hiccup. No querrás llegar tarde por una caída.- Reía mi mamá.

Me encantaba el invierno. No vivía muy lejos del colegio por lo que caminaba a él todas las mañanas con mi mamá, mi papá o ambos. Estábamos a tan solo una cuadra de llegar cuando vi a una niña de mi edad con muchas flores en la esquina de la vereda opuesta.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Está vendiendo flores.- Respondió papá.

-¿Pero no llegara tarde a la escuela?-Dije confundido.

-Lo más probable es que ella no valla a la escuela.- Me explicó mamá sin entusiasmo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque algunos no tienen la suerte que nosotros tenemos y tienen que trabajar desde pequeños porque sus padres no pueden enviarlos al colegio.- agregó papá de la misma manera que mamá y con un ligero deje de tristeza.

No dije nada más, pero volví a mirarla. Tenía una expresión seria y dura, pero de algún modo supe que en realidad estaba algo asustada y preocupada.

A la salida me esperaba papá para llevarme a casa. Habían empezado a caer algunos copos de nieve ¡La primera nevada del invierno! Que emoción, como me encantaban. Como siempre en Berk, las primeras nevadas eran ligeras y luego se intensificaba.

Comenzamos a caminar y desde lejos pude ver como la niña ofrecía flores a la gente pero nadie le prestaba atención.

-Papá ¿Podríamos comprarle flores…? Para mamá.- No supe porque, pero tuve la necesidad de hacer algo por ella.

-De acuerdo, Hiccup.- accedió sonriente.

Cruzamos la calle y nos acercamos a ella.

-Buenos días. Queríamos comprar unas flores.

-Por supuesto, señor. ¿Cuáles quieren?- respondió la niña intentando disimular su ilusión debajo de su actitud seria.

-Elige las que quieras, hijo. Tú eres el que las quería para mamá, después de todo.

-Esas.- Dije señalando un ramo de pequeñas flores blancas y violetas. La niña las tomó y me las entregó.

-Son muy bellas.- comentó papá mientras le pagaba.

-Muchas gracias, Señor.- agradeció con emoción y una sobria sonrisa.

-No hay de qué.- respondió antes de que siguiéramos nuestro camino a casa.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Cortito, pero es todo lo que hace falta para que puedan darse una idea.

No puedo prometer cuando voy subir siguiente capítulo porque estoy sin internet, y no sé cuándo voy a poder usar una compu con la que me pueda conectar. Puede que sea mañana o puede que sea la semana próxima, pero que lo voy a hacer, lo voy a hacer. Promesa de Jaguar.

Dejen me conocer su opinión vía review. Los comentarios son sumamente apreciados y (aunque sé que a muchos no les importa) siempre rezo por aquellos que se dieron un tiempito para dejarlos, aunque sea años después de la publicación del fic.

Dtb

Suerte;)


	2. Escombros y… ¿Galletas con chispas?

Holis!

En primer lugar quería agradecer los reviews a todos los que me dejaron. ¡No esperaba tener tantos el mismo día de publicación! Un gracias muy grande para ustedes. No sé si voy a responderles de manera individual todas las veces, pero hoy lo voy a hacer:

 **DragoViking:** ¿Por qué no me sorprende que fueras la autora del primer review? Como ya te dije, sos el cimiento en torno a esta piedra basal de mi nuevo proyecto. Aprecio mucho que quieras formar parte de esto leyendo y comentando vía review y PM; pocas cosas me agradan tanto como divertirme con otra loca escritora dragonite. Espero que te sorprendas, pero no hasta morir porque quiero saber cómo sigue "La última esperanza".

P.d: nadie dijo que yo no fuera loca también.

P.d2: No planeo hacer un romance cliché.

P.d3: aguanten los Jonas Brothers.

P.d4: Ya son muchos post datas. XP

 **Nina:** Muchas gracias por darte un tiempo para comentar, espero que este capítulo te guste más que el anterior.

 **KatnissSakura** : a mí no me gustó esa película… me pareció triste y un tanto pesada. Pero la vi hace muuucho tiempo, quien sabe, quizás si la viera de nuevo cambiaría mi opinión. Como sea, creo que sé a qué escena te referís.

 **Viitany** : entonces cumplí mi objetivo. Acá te traigo el capítulo para que puedas seguir leyendo la historia, con la esperanza de que te siga interesando.

El capítulo de hoy está dedicado a la vecina de mi abuela que está de cumpleaños. Como ya le dije a DragoViking, ella es quien me presta el internet para que ustedes puedan leer éste capítulo: éste fic está auspiciado por ella, la mejor vecina de todas ^.^

 **Disclaimer:** **los personajes no me pertenecen, como ya dije; ni la canción que le da nombre a la historia, que es propiedad intelectual de Nick Jonas, la cual recomiendo escuchar porque es muy buena aunque, yo particularmente, no la hubiera elegido como tema apertura del CD.**

Sin más, los dejo que lean en paz:

.oOIOo.

* * *

" **Escombros y… ¿Galletas con chispas?"**

Ya habían pasado siete años desde aquello. Y ella seguía siempre en esa esquina. Todos los días la saludaba con la mano y le regalaba una sonrisa cuando pasaba frente a ella. Al principio me miraba con extrañeza y expresión ruda pero con el tiempo empezó a devolverme el gesto de manera sutil y curvando levemente la comisura de la boca en una sonrisa muy a su estilo.

Desde los nueve hasta los dieciséis la había visto crecer y transformar no solo su aspecto, sino también su actitud. Ya no era la niña que se hacia la fuerte pero por dentro estaba aterrada, se había convertido en alguien con confianza, dura y fuerte pero con estilo. Y tengo que admitirlo, me había ido enamorando de ella y estaba absolutamente prendado. Le compraba flores cuando debía hacer regalos y algunas veces sin motivo cuando veía que ella no estaba teniendo un buen día, había aprendido a leerlo en sus ojos. Pero nunca me había animado a hablarle, cuando me acercaba a ella sentía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar con cordura, por lo que prefería callar. De lo que si me avergonzaba era de no saber su nombre después de tanto tiempo.

-Mira, Hiccup. Allí está tu novia.- se burló Ruff cuando nos estábamos acercando.

-No es mi novia- Respondí algo enfadado y a la vez dolido de que fuera verdad.

-Pero bien te gustaría que lo fuera.- rio su hermano.

Como toda contestación rodé los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro no del todo amistoso.

Algunas veces me pregunto porque me habré hecho amigo de ellos… Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout… incluso Fishlegs podía ser muy molesto en ocasiones.

-¿Un buen día vendiendo margaritas?- exclamó mi primo cuando pasábamos frente a ella.

Le lanzó una mirada penetrante que podría intimidar a cualquiera pero no se molestó en contestarle. Yo por mi parte entre cerré los ojos y solté un bufido para manifestar mi desaprobación. Luego la salude como siempre, a lo que ella respondió suavizando su expresión y moviendo su mano ligeramente.

-¿Es idea mía o está más mugrienta que de costumbre?

-No es idea tuya hermana, sí lo está.

-¡Oigan! –Exclamó Snotlout al ver como Fishlegs tropezaba con unos escombros.- Esto me da una gran idea- agregó levantando uno del tamaño de su puño y haciéndolo rebotar sobre su mano.

Cruzó su mirada con la de los gemelos y el entendimiento brillo con malicia en sus ojos.

-Ehhh… no creo que sea una buena idea…-comentó nervioso Fishlegs sin comprender del todo pero sabiendo que nada bueno salía cuando ellos tres se ponían de acuerdo.

-¡Calla Fishface!- lo silenció con violencia antes de arrojar su proyectil para hacer volar uno de los recipientes donde ella tenía sus flores, haciendo que estas se desparramaran por la vereda.

-¡Estúpido!- gritó con bronca antes de darle la espalda y dedicarse a recogerlas.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- lo enfrenté indignado mientras los gemelos se partían de la risa.

-Pues, porque ha sido divertido.- respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-No lo ha sido. Y tampoco fue algo amable.

-Calma, Hiccup.- dijo sin inmutarse cuando pasé junto a él empujándolo con el hombro.

-¿Qué planea hacer?- murmuró Tuff viendo como cruzaba la calle.

-Vámonos, ya se le pasará.- dijo mi primo abriendo la marcha.

-Pero…

-¡Dije vamos, Fishface!

No me afectó en absoluto que me dejara, por mí mejor: si no iban a ayudar era mejor que no estorbaran. Me acerqué y comencé a recoger algunos de los ramos caídos.

-¡Déjame!- me regañó.

-Solo quiero ayudarte.- respondí con tranquilidad sosteniendo su mirada, tan peligrosa como un par de dagas afiladas.- Lamento mucho lo que hizo el estúpido de mi primo.- Agregué con la mayor sinceridad y humildad que pude antes de continuar levantando flores.

-No hay necesidad.- contestó con menos mordacidad.

Simplemente me encogí de hombros y coloque los ramos en el recipiente tras enderezarlo. Luego me incliné a recoger un par más mientras juntaba el valor necesario para decidirme a decir algo más.

-Mi nombre es Hiccup.

-Eso no es un nombre. ¿Por qué me tomas?- dijo a la defensiva.

-L… lo lamento- tartamudeé un poco inhibido.- Mi nombre es Henry, pero todos me llaman Hiccup desde niño.- expliqué con un poco más de confianza.

-¿Hiccup? ¿De verdad?- preguntó con tono sarcástico.

-Sí.- confirmé riéndome por lo bajo.

-Bien, Hiccup.- Dijo colocando en el recipiente las flores que levantó antes de voltear a mirarme con su característica expresión seria pero más relajada que de costumbre.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella levantó una ceja y guardó silencio un momento, al cabo del cual dijo:

-Soy Astrid.

-Astrid. Nunca lo había escuchado, es muy bello.- Astrid… resonó en mis oídos para quedar grabado en mi corazón desde ese momento.

-No tiene nada de especial.- le restó importancia cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues a mí sí me gusta.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido.- dijo con humor enseñándome su habitual cuarto de sonrisa.

Aquello me derritió el corazón. Se veía tan linda con esa expresión… además era la conversación más larga que había tenido con ella y finalmente supe su nombre. Me sentía desarmado, pensaba que más podría decir pero no se me ocurría nada. Intenté abrir la boca con la esperanza de que algo saliera, pero justo se acercó alguien con la intención de comprarle flores asique decidí marcharme.

-Nos vemos Henry. Hiccup.- dijo antes de que diera el segundo paso.

-Hasta mañana. Astrid.

El resto del día pasó muy veloz. No pude quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro, por fin había sido capaz de hablar con ella por más de cinco segundos, por primera vez habíamos tenido una verdadera conversación… no podía esperar a verla el día siguiente.

Desperté muy animado y salí rumbo a la escuela, solo que esa vez caminé por la vereda de enfrente.

Allí estaba ella como siempre, parada de espalda a mí. Me acerqué con una gran sonrisa para saludarla.

-Hola, Hiccup.- dijo sin siquiera voltearse a verme.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras quitaba pétalos marchitos para que las flores se vieran mejor.

-Te vi venir.- comentó con simpleza.

-Oye, quería disculparme de nuevo por lo que ocurrió ayer.- dije frotándome el cuello algo nervioso.

-Te dije que no importaba.- replicó frunciendo el ceño y endureciendo ligeramente su voz.

-De igual manera quería hacerlo. Te… te traje algo para compensarte el mal rato.- expliqué metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Ella se dio vuelta levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Las hizo mi mamá.- dije tendiéndole una pequeña bolsa con alguna galletas con chispas de chocolate que miró con expresión severa.- n… no… no eres alérgica al chocolate, ¿Verdad?- balbuceé torpemente.

Ella negó lentamente y dejó pasar un par de segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Por qué me las das?- pregunto con voz carente de emoción o expresión alguna.

-Po… porque… quería hacerlo… creí que te gustarían… pe… pero si no las deseas no hay problema. Digo, no tienes ninguna obligación de aceptarlas… me… me refiero… Ohhh…- bajé la cabeza avergonzado.

Ella sonrió, no un cuarto de sonrisa como de costumbre, sino una media sonrisa

-Puedes llegar a ser muy gracioso ¿Lo sabias?- comentó con su característico tono sarcástico.

-Me alegro de que opines eso.- Murmuré algo sonrojado.

Ella negó divertida sin perder su porte serio.

-Entonces… ¿Las quieres?

Cuando asintió estire la mano para alcanzárselas.

-Gracias Henry. Hiccup.- dijo una vez que las tomó mirándome a los ojos. Su mirada era impenetrable, pero de alguna manera me había vuelto capaz de entenderla, y en ese momento podía darme cuenta que hacía mucho que alguien había tenido algún gesto amable para con ella. A eso se debía el recelo y desconcierto inicial.

-No es nada Astrid. Y puedes decirme Henry si lo deseas.

-Mmm… creo que Hiccup suena mejor.- respondió tomando una galleta y llevándose a la boca. Una de sus cejas se levantó como si la impulsara un resorte y miró con curiosidad la mitad que seguía en su mano mientras masticaba.- Es deliciosa.- declaró antes de darle otra mordida.

-Sí, mamá hace las galletas más deliciosas. A que nunca probaste unas mejores, ¿Verdad?

-Sí… claro.- su expresión se ensombreció durante un instante, pero luego levanto el rostro y dijo - ¿No llegarás tarde a clase?

La campana sonaba suavemente por la distancia.

-Ay, no… te veré después de clase.- me despedí empezando a correr, alcanzando a ver que negaba divertida nuevamente al ver mi reacción.

.oOIOo.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Cumplí con sus expectativas?

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, divertido y enternecido como a mí el escribirlo. Y espero ansiosamente cualquier cosa que quieran decir, comentar, acotar o corregir. Ya algunos saben que soy muy afecta a las teorías locas y especulaciones, asique los invito a compartir las suyas si es que tienen alguna.

Hay una buena posibilidad de que actualice el sábado, pero no puedo prometer nada.

También, para los que no vieron mi perfil, tengo una sección llamada "Preguntas random". Si quieren participar del "juego", son más que bienvenidos. Mientras más se sumen, más divertido es.

Por último, vuelvo a agradecerles los reviews a quienes dejaron tan amables y alentadoras palabras, recordándoles que me acuerdo de incluir de manera especial en mis oraciones a aquellas personas que me regalan un poco de su tiempo dedicándome algunas palabras que me animan el día y me impulsan a continuar.

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	3. Un par de días fríos

Hola a todos por ahí!

No puedo creer cuantos reviews me llegaron apenas una hora después de haber publicado el segundo capítulo… Déjenme decirles que me siento verdaderamente alagada, nunca antes mis cuentos habían sido recibidos con tanto entusiasmo. No se imaginan la cantidad de ideas que se me ocurrieron al saber que esto les interesa, ya volví a ampliar en grande el arco narrativo gracias a ustedes.

También les quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews en mi fic "La curva del cementerio", ¡Ustedes son geniales!

Sin más que decir (en realidad tengo mucho más para decir, te estoy mirando a vos DragoViking XD, pero dejémoslo para después.) les dejo el capítulo que sí pude actualizar como les dije.

 **Disclaimer:** **los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben cómo sigue.**

.oOIOo.

* * *

" **Un par de días fríos"**

Mis amigos habían sido castigados, con excepción de Fishlegs quien se había quedado en la biblioteca, por lo que caminaba solo en ese agradable día otoñal. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que supe el nombre de Astrid y todos los días me detenía a conversar con ella unos segundos de camino a la escuela. Ese día estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados de manera apretada. Por primera vez reparé en lo gastada y fría que lucía su ropa.

-¿No tienes frio?

Ella se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia pero yo sabía que era así.

-Ten- dije alcanzándole mi bufanda.

Me miró frunciendo el ceño antes de exclamar de manera poco agradable- Oye, yo no…

-Calma- la interrumpí levantando las manos frente a mí.- Considéralo un préstamo. Me la devolverás cuando termine el invierno, ¿te parece?

-No podré devolvértela tan limpia como debería.- dijo desviando la mirada tras sopesarlo un momento.

-Eso no me importa.- conteste con la sonrisa más dulce que pude.

-¿Tienes otra para usar? Me niego a aceptarla si es la única que tienes.

-A decir verdad, tengo un par más. Me gustan las bufandas. Por favor, úsala tú.

-Gracias, Hiccup- dijo enredándosela en el cuello.

Fue así que lentamente nos fuimos haciendo amigos. No siempre era fácil hablar con ella y debía ser muy cuidadoso con lo que decía para que no reaccionara a la defensiva, pero en retribución ella se esforzaba por no ser tan esquiva y fría como estaba acostumbrada. Ese intento de su parte no solo era sumamente apreciado por mi parte, sino que también me hacía sentir sobre las nubes saber que lo hiciera por mí.

Pasó el otoño y se hizo presente el invierno. El primer día de nieve, cuando aparecieron los primeros copos, me acerque a ella como solía hacer. Era viernes por la tarde y yo me dirigía a la casa de los gemelos donde nos reuniríamos a hacer algo.

-¿Mal día?- Pregunté al ver su expresión.

-¿Tan obvio es?- inquirió algo tensa.

-No tanto, es solo que ya eh aprendido a reconocer tus gestos.- la tranquilicé encogiéndome de hombros.

-Con el frio las flores aumentan de precio.- explicó relajándose.- Y menos gente compra, por lo que se hace más difícil.- concluyó dejando caer los hombros pero manteniendo su semblante serio.

-Ohhh…- murmuré sin saber muy bien que decir.- No es que quiera meterme, pero ¿Por qué sigues con las flores si no te conviene? Me refiero ¿Por qué no consigues algún otro empleo? Al menos durante la temporada baja.

-Porque es lo único que conozco.- Revelo sin apartar la vista de un jazmín que tenía en la mano.

-Lo… lo lamento… yo… no lo sabía…

-No tenías porqué.- dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-Oye, quisiera llevar un ramo.- le indiqué tras unos segundos de silencio.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.- respondió intentando ocultar una muy sutil sonrisa.

-Pero quiero.- Insistí con delicadeza.

-Gracias, Hiccup.

.oOIOo.

* * *

No me maten, sé que es corto (demasiado incluso para mi gusto) pero apenas pasaron unos tres días desde la última que actualicé, considérenlo un adelanto. Además, es cortito a propósito; lo tengo escrito de esta manera desde hace más de un mes y después de muchas revisiones decidí dejarlo así porque es una bisagra entre la presentación de los personajes y la historia en sí misma.

Les aseguro que el próximo capítulo va a ser más largo y ya va a haber un poco de fluff (lo sé porque también está escrito desde hace un mes).

Retomando el tema de los reviews, ya tenemos al primer valiente que se animó a dejar una suposición:

 **Sakura Yellow:** la verdad no planeo hacer tanto hincapié en las diferencias sociales, más que nada en como ellas influyen en el comportamiento y la personalidad a causa de las situaciones que se enfrentan por los diferentes estilos de vida. (Quien se halla dado cuenta de que estudio psicología, diga "Yo" :P ) Y te aseguro que el desenvolvimiento de la relación entre ellos va a ser interesante y nunca antes visto, al menos a mí me interesó mucho, por algo lo escribí así… ¡Gracias por dejar tus suposiciones!

Y también tenemos a dos que no quieren compartir sus teorías por el momento:

 **DragoViking:** Me alegra que opines eso, me esforcé para que el capítulo sea lo más sólido posible para después poder agrandarlo desde esa base. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero ya fui dejando algunas pistitas que voy a retomar más adelante; pero no te preocupes, no todos pueden estar a la altura de la princesa de las teorías e ideas locas, después de todo se requiere una gran entrenamiento para unir cabos y explorar posibilidades si ves dos veces las cinco temporadas de OUAT en el verano y lees the Hineritance Circle (la saga Eragon) en algo más de un mes… _(P: ¿Y la humildad donde la dejaste?)_ **(Ehhh… ¿Modestia aparte?)** _(P: ¬¬*)_ Como sea, espero que hayas conseguido algunas galletas, y que estés trabajando en tu próximo capítulo, quiero ese Hiccstrid.

 **KatnissSakura:** ¿Por qué no compartís las teorías que rondan tu cabeza? Lo peor que puede pasar es que sean absolutamente ridículas y que todos nos riamos de vos… Ok, mal ejemplo… lo peor es nada, la verdad es que es más divertido arriesgar.

Esto es un juego después de todo, nadie gana y nadie pierde. Pero no le digan a Astrid porque entonces va a dejar de participar…*Sí Astrid, al final sí hay un ganador* Fiufff… por ahora se lo creyó.

 **Dark-hime7:** Si te pareció cortito este te debe parecer casi inexistente… espero que al menos te haya gustado como el anterior. Si escuchas la canción en la que me basé vas a poder encontrar algunas pistas sobre el pasado de Astrid que voy a contar más adelante.

 **Fernanda:** No sabés cuanto me alegra que te guste como escribo, estuve trabajando mucho para mejorar mi estilo de escritura y espero que esté rindiendo frutos. Y qué bueno que el gesto de Hiccup se haya vuelto viral ;P

 **Dlydragon:** ¿Operación conquista de su corazón? Me gusta como suena. Si me permitís, lo voy a usar más adelante ;)

 **Viitany:** Verdad que son muy tiernos, ¿no? Y… bueno, que alguien no sea bueno cocinando no quita que pueda tener alguna receta que le salga rica. Digamos que el chef es Stoick y Valka tiene cierta habilidad para la repostería.

 **Nube:** Me alegro que pienses eso, ^.^ y muchas gracias por dejar un comentario aunque haya sido tan breve.

 **Lady-werempire:** ¿Suficientemente urgente para tu gusto? Que suerte que te pareciera lindo, espero que este también lo haya sido.

.oOIOo.

Para los que se hayan salteado la sección de los comentarios: se perdieron la mitad de la diversión. Vuelvan y léanla porque contiene información interesante sobre lo que va a venir.

Déjenme saber lo que piensan, que se les ocurre que va a pasar o que les parece la actitud de los personajes, lo que quieran. Me encanta leer cualquier cosa que me manden vía review o PM. Rezo por ustedes y aprecio si alguno quiere rezar por mí.

Nos vemos/leemos.

Dtb

Suerte;)


	4. Por un regalo

Hola!

¿Cómo andan?

En primer instancia quería comentarles que me hice una página en Facebook para darle un poco más de profesionalismo e impulso a mi feseta de escritora. El link pueden encontrarlo en el bio de mi perfil de FF. En esa página voy a estar comentando cosas de mis fics en progreso, voy a compartir música relacionada y también voy a estar publicando alguna que otra producción original (poemas, rimas, algún rap). Pero principalmente va a estar disponible para interactuar con cualquiera que quiera darse una vuelta y compartir algo.

Volviendo al fic… Ahora empezamos a meternos en la historia como tal. Hasta el capítulo pasado eran chapuzones, en este es para empezar a nadar mar adentro y el próximo ya es buceo en aguas profundas.

Como sea, espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer** **: ya saben que va acá.**

.oOIOo.

* * *

" **Por un regalo"**

Durante los días siguientes no pude evitar estar preocupado por ella. Hacía ya un tiempo que me inquietaba verla con frio, disimulando como si no pasara nada por no tener abrigo, pero ahora que sabía que lo hacía sin muchas esperanzas de conseguir lo necesario al final del día, me dolía.

El domingo mi mamá me entregó una caja con ropa vieja y me pidió que la llevara a un centro de caridad.

-No hay problema.- dije con una sonrisa mientras miraba una fea camisa que había olvidado que tenía papá.- ¿Te molesta si le doy otro uso a esto?- pregunté tomando algo en mi mano.

-Por supuesto, Hiccup, has lo que quieras.

Emocionado, salí a hacer la entrega para luego pasar a saludar a Astrid.

-No sueles pasar los domingos.- me recibió.

-Pues debería empezar a hacerlo.- Comenté sonriendo, provocando que ella rodara los ojos.

-¿Vas a reunirte con tus amigo?- preguntó quitándose algunos copos acumulados sobre su hombro antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-La verdad es que no.- me llevé la mano al cuello un tanto nervioso antes de continuar.- Por favor, no lo tomes a mal pero… eh… mamá se iba a deshacer de algunas cosas viejas y creí que… tú quizás… que, que te podría servir esto.- Concluí mostrándole un abrigo que llevaba tras la espalda.

Su primer reacción fue endurecer su rostro y tensarse, pero un segundo después suavizó su expresión y disimulando su desconcierto pregunto:- ¿De verdad?

-Sé que no es la gran cosa y está un tanto gastado, pero sí es calentito. ¿Lo quieres?- Ofrecí con una sonrisa estúpida.

-Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio?- Murmuró pasando sus dedos sobre la tela con delicadeza y algo de desconfianza como si pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-Sí- Respondí con la mayor ternura posible.- Si lo aceptas, es tuyo.

-Gracias.- dijo con suavidad mientras se dibujaba en su cara la media sonrisa más dulce que le hubiera visto hasta entonces.

-¿Me dejas que te ayude a ponértelo?

Vi en sus ojos que su instinto la obligaba a resistirse, pero finalmente inclino la cabeza indicando que sí. Sostuve el abrigo para que pudiera introducir los brazos en las mangas y lo acomodé sobre sus hombros.

-Luces bien.

-Gracias Henry.

Había notado que ella me llamaba así cada vez que lográbamos conectar. Eran esos los momentos en que ignoraba sus costumbres y se resolvía a bajar la guardia para aceptarme. Yo era consciente de que era de los muy pocos, si no era el único, en quien Astrid se permitía confiar. Su vida debía haber sido muy dura para que ella fuera como era, y muchos la habrían lastimado de una u otra forma para que tuviera una defensa tan fuerte e impenetrable, por lo que consideraba un gran honor y una responsabilidad el que me permitiera acercarme tanto. Yo nunca haría nada para lastimarla y ella lo había ido notando lentamente.

Extendí la mano para quitarle del hombro una hoja traída por el viento, en el mismo momento que ella. Sin saber cómo, nuestras manos terminaron entrelazadas. Ambos permanecimos inmóviles durante un largo momento, aunque no nos miramos a los ojos. Sus manos eran fuertes y estaban llenas de pequeños cortes que las hacían algo ásperas, pero para mí no podrían haber existido unas más delicadas que las suyas. Ella presionó mi mano y luego apartó la suya fijando la vista en el pavimento mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban muy ligeramente, no siendo competencia con las mías que me quemaban.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo, Hiccup?- Preguntó sin apartar la mirada el piso.

Me encogí de hombros frotándome el brazo mientras sonreía de forma tonta. Lo primero que me nació fue decir "No sé", pero finalmente dije la verdad.

-Porque quiero.

Me miró de reojo y luego perdió la mirada en dirección a un par de amarilis, meditando mi respuesta. Sin que nos diéramos cuenta había empezado a oscurecer.

-Te… ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo esta noche?- balbuceé tras unos segundos de silencio- Yo invito.

-No estoy acostumbrada a comer con otros.- respondió arrugando la frente sin verme.- Además no estoy arreglada y tengo la cara sucia. Solo te avergonzaría.

Su respuesta me impresionó. ¿Verdaderamente le importaba hacerme quedar mal? ¿De verdad se preocupaba por mí?

-Eso a mí no me importa.

-¡Mírame!- exclamó volviéndose hacia mí.- Mi cara está siempre manchada sin importar que la limpie. No me digas que eso no te molesta.

-Pues no lo hace.- Sonreí mirándola a los ojos.- Pero se puede arreglar si a ti sí.- Dije sacando un pañuelo del bolcillo.- ¿Me permites?

Astrid cerró los ojos y asintió débilmente. Suavemente posé mi mano sobre su mejilla y comencé a limpiar la otra con delicadeza. Pude notar como su mandíbula temblaba levemente mientras luchaba consigo misma. Cuando terminé la acaricié antes de retirar mi mano.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres hermosa?- murmuré.

-No.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que mi corazón fuera atravesado por una punzada de dolor.

-Pues lo eres.

Me miró con la cabeza agachada sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Por favor Astrid, ¿Aceptas mi invitación?- Al ver que suspiraba no muy segura, agregué.- Si te hace sentir mejor buscaremos algo para llevar y podemos comer en el parque.

-De acuerdo.- acepto esbozando su media sonrisa.

-Genial.- celebré genuinamente feliz.- ¿Qué deseas para comer?

-Quizás suene un poco extraño, pero siempre quise probar una ensalada.- Dijo como si estuviera contando algo ridículo.

-No hay ningún problema. ¿Alguna en particular?

Ella se encogió de hombros indicando que o no le importaba o no tenía mucho conocimiento como para elegir.

-De acuerdo. Iré a casa por mi billetera y regresaré por ti lo más rápido que pueda así iremos a buscar la comida.

-Mejor ve a buscarla antes de volver aquí.- Pidió recuperando su porte serio.

-Como tú desees.- accedí para no presionarla.

Corrí a mi casa y antes de salir les avisé a mis padres que cenaría afuera prometiendo no llegar tarde. Llegué a la esquina con dos bolsas de papel en la mano cuando Astrid guardaba todo en una gran canasta. Caminamos hasta un parque cercano y nos instalamos en un banco de piedra. Ver su cara de complacencia al probar la ensalada no tuvo precio… con cada bocado, con cada sorbo su porte serio se difuminaba con la inocencia de un niño disfrutando algo novedoso.

-No sabía que las papas podían ser tan buenas.- comentó al tragar una.

-¿No habías probado papas fritas antes?

-Sí, pero nunca las había comido recién hechas.

-Pues me alegro de que las estés disfrutando.

-Todo ha sido genial, Hiccup. Muchas gracias.

Pasamos un buen rato juntos. Una vez que hubiéramos terminado todo, me levanté a tirar la basura en un cesto cercano y regresé a su lado.

-Debo darte las gracias.- dijo con la mirada perdida rompiendo el silencio.

-No es necesario. Me he divertido contigo.

-No me refería a eso.- negó sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Dio un profundo suspiro antes de continuar –Tú y tu padre fueron los primeros en comprarme flores. Si no recuerdo mal, eras tú quien lo había pedido. Fue el primer ramo que vendí en mi vida y el único ese día. Eso fue lo que me ayudo a poder volver el día siguiente. Lo que me dio el valor que necesitaba.- Explicó con el ceño fruncido.

-Me alegro de haber podido hacer algo por ti.- murmuré no sabiendo que decir.

-Fue lindo pasar tiempo contigo, Hiccup, pero creo que ya debería irme.- indicó evitando que se formara un silencio algo incómodo.

Caminamos juntos hasta la esquina, allí tomamos rumbos diferentes.

-Gracias por todo.- Dijo posando su mano en mi brazo unos segundos.

-Gracias a ti por haber aceptado. Te veré mañana antes de clases.

Ella asintió y echó a andar con su cesta de flores.

Regresé a mi casa sintiendo como mi corazón se derretía y me metí en la cama pensando que nunca haba sentido una felicidad tan profunda como aquella.

Al día siguiente la saludé con una gran sonrisa y conversamos hasta que sonó la campana, provocando que tuviera que irme corriendo y ella quedara meciéndola cabeza con su media sonrisa como cada vez que aquello ocurría.

Nuestra relación siguió desarrollándose lentamente, pero de manera mucho más firme que antes. Ella había comenzado a saludarme con golpes amistosos en el hombro, lo cual me gustaba aunque a veces fueran más fuertes de lo que habría deseado.

Unas cuantas semanas después de aquel domingo noté que tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla, cerca de la línea de la mandíbula, y le pregunté por él tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-Tuve una pelea.- Respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te ocurrió nada ¿Cierto?

-¿A mí? deberías preguntárselo al otro sujeto.- rio restándole importancia al asunto.

Era algo lógico y sumamente obvio, pero no fue hasta entonces que me puse a pensar no solo en lo difícil y dura que debía ser su vida, sino en lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser. Me reconfortó pensar que debía saber defenderse bastante bien y era fuerte, pero igualmente se sumó a mi lista de preocupaciones. Ella me importaba, verdaderamente lo hacía, y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que preocuparme cada que me enteraba de algo que la afectaba.

.oOIOo.

* * *

¿A alguien le pegó el fangerling? Ja, ja, hablando en serio, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?

Hubo fluff pero en la cantidad justa para no empalagar, al menos eso me pareció a mí. (No se confundan, me encanta el fluff, pero en la medida que no los haga OoC a los personajes.) Y ya empezamos a entrar en el Hiccstrid.

¿Qué tal?

Respecto a los reviews, esta vez ya son cuatro los que se animaron a proponer sus suposiciones:

 **DragoViking** : Te entiendo… es horrible cuando eso pasa, especialmente cuando tenés una idea para escribirla pero no la podes concretar lo suficiente como para poder pasarla a la hoja. -.-  
Si quieren leer la historia y ya, no hay nada que les impida hacerlo, pero yo quiero lectores inteligentes que puedan ver, al menos un poco, más allá de lo obvio. Es por eso que los estoy "entrenando" al pedirles sus "teorías, suposiciones, teorías, suposiciones…", además de que me divierto en grande leyendo las cosas que dicen.  
Has supuesto no tan mal, no vas a tener que arrepentirte. Me imagino que tienen cierta curiosidad por la historia particular de Astrid (cofspoilercof cofesoeslamitaddelpróximocapítulocof. Uy, qué tos me dio) y sí va a tener que ver en su relación, me refiero a que después de todo ella es como es por un motivo ¿No? "Nada determina pero todo condiciona".

 **Fernanda** : "JFK…" ¿Qué acaso sos fanática de las teorías conspiracioncitas? Jajaja XD Interesante punto, pero no, no vas a tener que preocuparte por lo que haga con los gemelos (la menos hasta el próximo capítulo…). Creo que eso le da para trabajar a tu mente conspiranoide.

 **KatnissSakura:** "¿Cómo educar a una dama?" no te das una idea de cómo me reí con eso, en verdad que es un material muy bueno. En cierto punto tenés algo de razón (aunque no con lo del negocio de las flores), pero vendría a ser el resultado, no el proceso. Pero bien por arriesgar, me gusta como lo encaminaste.

 **emicastillo92:** bueno, eso cae de maduro, pero te lo voy a aceptar. Voy a estar esperando tu próxima teoría.

A ustedes cuatro les decimo ¡Felicidades por sumarse al juego!

Pero no tengo intención de dejar fuera a quienes no participaron todavía, igualmente les agradezco mucho sus reviews.

 **Viitany:** ¿Qué onda? No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que el capítulo estuviera posteado y ya habías dejado un comentario. No sé si sentirme alagada o preocupada. ¿No me estas acosando, cierto?

 **Sakura Yellow** : ¿De verdad? Nunca me paré a pensar si había muchas historias con bufandas… como sea, me alegro que te gustara y sí te recomiendo escuchar la canción.

 **Flopi216:** Que bueno que creas eso, significa que hice bien mi trabajo describiéndolos. Me alegro de que te guste.

.oOIOo.

Los invito a seguir dejándome sus ideas y teorías sobre el fic, el juego no sería divertido sin su participación. Y recuerden que rezo por todos los que me dejen reviews (también por aquellos que leen anónimamente, pero si se comunican lo hago de manera más personal).

Sin más, se despide de ustedes la chica de las teorías e ideas locas.

Nos vemos/leemos.

Bdcs.

Suerte;)


	5. La peor noche de mi vida

Oh, Yeah Baby!

Estaba sumamente ansiosa por poder publicar este cap. De todo lo que tengo escrito hasta ahora, este es el capítulo que más me gusta. Me pareció tan gracioso como profundo y además llevadero (aunque quienes van a juzgar eso son ustedes). También tiene una longitud considerable, a ver si empiezo a congraciarme con los amantes de los capítulos largos (entre los cuales me incluyo).

 **Disclaimer:** **ya saben cómo va.**

Dark-hime7 preguntó en que época estaba ambientado el fic, por si les interesa saber vendría a ser primer década del siglo XXI o final de los '90. La idea es una ciudad chica, o un pueblo lo suficientemente grande para ser una ciudad, no una gran metrópolis; por ende una forma de vida un tanto más relajada y no tan acelerada. En realidad no creo que eso afecte en gran medida a la historia, pero esa es la idea que tengo en mente a la hora de escribirla. A decir verdad, planeaba hacer una pequeña descripción de la ciudad más adelante (todavía están en invierno, el capítulo donde lo pienso hacer es uno ambientado en el verano, hagan sus cálculos).

.oOIOo.

* * *

" **La peor noche de mi vida. Aunque, pensándolo mejor…"**

Hasta hoy no sé cómo terminé en aquella situación.

El grupo se había reunido como de costumbre y nos disponíamos a ir a una fiesta. Culpa nuestra por confiar en una invitación proveniente de los gemelos. Subimos a un taxi que nos permitió viajar a los cinco, aunque debo admitir que no fue muy cómodo, y Tuff le dio la dirección. El chofer lo miro de reojo y tras un segundo de duda puso el vehículo en marcha. Yo estaba muy ocupado intentando no ser aplastado por el gran tamaño de Fishlegs e intentando inhalar aire que no estuviera contaminado por el desagradable olor a pescado del shampoo de Ruff, sin mencionar envidiando a Snotlout quien viajaba cómodamente en el asiento de adelante, como para dedicarme a mirar el paisaje.

-Hasta aquí los traigo, chicos. La dirección que buscan está a dos cuadras.

Me llamó la atención tal comentario, pero por algún motivo no fui plenamente consciente de su significado hasta que mi primo pagara y todos nos encontráramos fuera del auto con el fresco aire que me permitiera volver a respirar.

-Tuff ¿Estás seguro de que diste la dirección correcta?- Pregunte con desconfianza.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿No es ésta acaso la dirección que indique?- dijo elocuentemente mostrando a su hermana un papel escrito a mano.

-Sí, hermano. Efectivamente es esa.- contestó Ruff de la misma manera.

-Detesto cuando se dan de listos.- masculló Snotlout.

-Por lo tanto digo que nos pongamos en marcha.- Finalizó Tuff abriendo la marcha junto a su hermana.

En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera dado media vuelta en mi lugar antes de salir corriendo, pero supuse que me iría mejor quedándome junto a los demás. No me costó mucho trabajo descifrar porque el chofer se resistió a continuar; el lugar era el barrio más bajo de todo Berk. Incluso el deprimente pueblo de Outcast Island a las afueras de nuestra pequeña ciudad tenía mejor aspecto que el lugar donde nos encontrábamos entonces. Callejuelas estrechas y oscuras sin tiendas o lugares para comer que alegraran el ambiente con las luces de los escaparates, grupos compactos de pocas personas de aspecto aguerrido, basura esparcida por toda la vereda acumulando nieve, y lo peor: callejones que convertían al lugar en un laberinto.

No necesito decir que nos perdimos a los pocos pasos.

-¿Dónde está la fiesta?- Bramó Snotlout irritado e intentando ocultar su incomodidad por no decir intimidación.

-No lo sé.-Confesó Tuff rascándose la cabeza.

-Chicos… no sé ustedes, pero yo sugeriría olvidar la fiesta y salir de aquí lo antes posible.- Sugerí intentando controlar mis nervios mientras Fishlegs asentía enérgicamente para secundar mi sugerencia.

-No, Hiccup. Nos iremos, pero antes quiero que el idiota me diga cómo es que terminó haciendo que nos extraviemos aquí y cómo fue posible que diera con una fiesta en el peor lugar de toda la ciudad.-Declaró sujetándolo de la camisa con ambas manos para levantarlo veinticinco centímetros sobre el suelo.

-No lo entiendo.- comentó la gemela frotándose la barbilla.- Dagur dijo que sería un evento solo para la gente más buena onda.

-¡¿Dagur?!- exclamó dejando caer al rubio.- ¿Me están diciendo que aceptaron una invitación de ese psicópata? ¿Qué no saben que esta desquiciado? Lo más probable es que ni siquiera exista una fiesta y nos haya enviado hasta aquí para gastarnos una broma pesada.

-Ohhh… eso explicaría porque reía como un maniático cuando dijimos que no faltaríamos…- dijo Ruff con inocencia.

Resistí el impulso de golpearme la frente con la mano, pero mi primo lo hizo por mí.

-Salgamos de aquí.- Dije tomando el liderazgo.

Nadie replicó. Nos disponíamos a largarnos cuando un tipo un par de años mayor, semejante a un ropero, se acercó a nosotros con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¿Dónde creen ustedes que van?!- Rugió con una voz que helaba la sangre.

-¡Corran!- Ordenó Snotlout.

Dimos vuelta y corrimos por la dirección en la que habíamos llegado. No había avanzado mucho cuando caí de cara al piso sin que ninguno de mis amigos lo notara. El coloso me puso la mano sobre el hombro y tiró de mi ropa para que me levantara dándole un blanco al puño que teína preparado.

-¡Detente!- Demandó alguien a nuestras espaldas con autoridad antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar.

Mi posición ladeada no me permitía ver bien lo que sucedía, pero mi atacante volteó a ver a quien había hablado y luego me soltó con violencia haciéndome chocar contra el pavimento nuevamente para luego marcharse sin decir nada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hiccup?- Preguntó agachándose y posando la mano sobre mi hombro mientras yo no podía creer la procedencia de aquella voz.

-¡Astrid! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije girándome para verla.

Ella resopló una risa enseñándome su sonrisa de un cuarto y me ayudó a incorporarme sobre mis rodillas.

-Mejor debería preguntar qué hacer " _tú"_ aquí.

-Larga historia. Mejor dicho, no tan larga. Estúpida.

-Ya me la contarás. ¿Aquel imbécil te quitó algo?

-¿Además de mi orgullo?

Mi respuesta la divirtió haciéndole rodar los ojos.

-Mejor. De otra manera te lo recuperaría para mañana.

-¿Podrías hacerlo?- interrogué sorprendido.

-Por supuesto. Ya lo he derrotado tantas veces que no se atreve a enfrentarme.

-Wow…

-Ven. No es seguro este lugar.- explicó tomándome la mano para conducirme a algún lugar "más seguro"

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-A mi…. Lugar… al lugar donde vivo.- empezó a hablar con confianza para luego cortarse y continuar titubeando.- Actúa como si este lugar no te intimidara. Hará que se fijen menos en ti.-Terminó recuperando la seguridad.

Me guio a través de callejuelas mientras me preguntaba como hacía para ubicarse en ese lugar sin orden aparente. No caminamos más de un par de minutos, al cabo de los cuales pude ver un ambiente distinto al de unas cuadras atrás. El anterior inspiraba miedo, violencia y que sé yo que más. Éste, en cambio, generaba más tristeza y desolación que miedo. Las casas eran pequeñas y sumamente sencillas, por no decir que algunas aparentaban poder ser demolidas con un par de empujones; y las pocas personas que deambulaban parecían sumidas en sus propios asuntos sin molestar a los demás.

-Bienvenido a Rose Garden.- comentó con simpleza a lo que yo respondí levantando una ceja con desconcierto. –Paradójico, ¿No?

-No te ofendas si digo que no le queda en absoluto.

-Es casi como una broma cruel.- Respondió sonriendo con cinismo.

Pude divisar cerca un puente sobre el cual pasaba una carretera para evitar atravesar un lugar como aquel. Era sostenido por pilares rectangulares de unos tres o cuatro metros de altura y unos seis de anchura. Entre ellos había baldíos, algunos de los cuales se habían transformado en tiraderos. Astrid me condujo hasta uno de ellos que estaba lleno de grandes escombros, pero no de tanta basura como otros.

-Aquí es donde vivo.- me reveló señalando un lugar contra el pilar, ligeramente resguardado por un trozo de concreto irregular que en algún momento fuera parte de una pared.

-¿De verdad?- dije sumamente desconcertado pero con delicadeza.

Ella asintió extendiendo sobre el piso una manta escondida para sentarse sobre ella e invitarme a acomodarme a su lado. Una vez junto a ella di un profundo suspiro sin saber muy bien que decir.

-No es lo que te esperabas, ¿Cierto?

-No, la verdad.

-Ya es oficial.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú eres la persona que más me conoce. Nunca he traído a alguien a este lugar antes.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Tampoco es como si esperara que te guste. …a mí no me gusta.- Concluyó murmurando con los dientes apretados flexionando las rodillas y abrazándolas mientras miraba con dureza las piedrecillas de concreto esparcidas por el suelo.

-Me alaga que confíes tanto en mí.- dije rodeando mis rodillas y apoyando la cabeza sobre ellas imitándola.

-Eres la persona en quien más he confiado. Con nadie más me permito ser yo misma. No ser fría y distante.

-No sabes cuánto lo aprecio.- aseguré con sinceridad volteando ligeramente a verla.

-No más que yo. Gracias por la paciencia que me has tenido, Henry. –Agregó mirándome a los ojos, provocando que mis labios se curvearan en una sonrisa.

Nos envolvió un silencio profundo, aunque no incomodo, en el que únicamente permanecimos uno al lado del otro sin siquiera mirarnos.

-Anda, pregunta.- Habló Astrid luego de casi un minuto.

La miré confundido sin entender completamente a que se refería.

-Debes tener muchas preguntas. Te has ganado el derecho a saber; pregunta lo que quieras.

La observe durante un par de segundos. Sus ojos azules estaban perdidos en el piso. La había visto en muchas situaciones, pero nunca pensé en que podría llegar a demostrar tal actitud: tan expuesta, confiada y entregada a otro. Tenía un aspecto tan deprimente como el lugar, ovillada y sin nada más que una manta y un muro que la protegía del mundo. Casi podría decir que lucía frágil y desvalida, pero ni siquiera en esas condiciones eran adjetivos que se le pudieran aplicar a Astrid; ella era fuerte y valiente sin importar que no lo aparentara en ese momento. Me fijé en que aun llevaba el abrigo de mi mamá y mi bufanda.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿No tienes familia?

-Imaginé que preguntarías eso. Nací cuando mi madre no tenía mucho más de doce años y nunca conocí a mi padre, dudo que incuso ella supiera quien era. A los nueve me dio una cesta con flores y dijo que no comería si no vendía al menos un ramo. Por algún motivo decidí ubicarme en aquella esquina, imagino que alguien me habrá dicho que era una buena zona o algo así, no lo recuerdo. Pero agradezco haberlo hecho. Cuando tenía diez, quien tendría que haber cuidado de mí me abandonó, simplemente me echó de la casa porque demandaba más de lo que llevaba al final del día.

-Y has vivido aquí desde entonces.- aventuré.

-Al principio se me hizo difícil. Pasaba la noche escondida tras contenedores de basura, en rincones reparados y en ocasiones ni dormía por la preocupación de que pasaría al día siguiente. Deambulé así durante casi un año hasta que hallé este lugar. No he sabido de mi madre desde entonces, y si tengo alguna otra familia no la conozco.

-No me extraña que te hayas vuelto tan dura.

-Tuve que hacerlo para sobrevivir.-Respondió con un leve gesto de sus manos.- Nadie me molesta por la reputación que logré construirme. Siempre seria y nunca dejando que vean mis lágrimas.- Finalizó con los ojos algo vidriosos.

Me moví más cerca de ella en un intento de reconfortarla, y lo aceptó recargando su hombro sobre el mío.

-Debes estar muy enfadada con tu madre…- murmuré intentando asimilar todo.

Astrid se encogió de hombros con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Para qué? No deseo estar con alguien que es capaz de hacer algo así. Y no gano nada con enojarme o echarle la culpa de mi situación. No, eso únicamente me afectaba a mí. Decidí perdonarla, no me importa lo que hizo y no pienso en cómo podrían haber sido las cosas.

-Wow. No sabía que eras tan sabia.

-Yo tuve suerte. Muchos no llegan a entender las cosas de esa manera y les es casi imposible moverse hacia adelante. Se convierten en delincuentes, se obsesionan o no son capaces de sobrevivir.

Asentí pensativo cuando terminó de hablar.

-¿Qué más quieres preguntar?- invitó luego de un momento.

-No lo sé… Dime que otra cosa debería saber acerca de ti.

-Bien. Pues nunca tuve ningún amigo, tú eres el primero. Tengo dieciséis años (si mi cálculo no falla). Nunca había comido una galleta ni probado el chocolate hasta que me diste esas que hizo tu mamá. Solo sé vender flores y salir adelante entre matones. No hace falta decir que mis habilidades sociales apenas si existen. Me aseo en baños públicos y siempre quise poder darme una ducha (si es caliente seria increíble) y lavarme los dientes. Y ya te he dicho que eres la persona que más ha llegado a conocerme.

-¿Por qué decidiste confiar en mí?- interrogué cuando calló.

-No lo sé. Creo… creo que fue porque fuiste el primero en ser amable conmigo y tratar de ayudarme solo porque sí, sin pretender nada.

-Bueno… a decir verdad sí pretendía algo: quería verte feliz.

-Nadie más se había interesado en mí de una manera tan sincera.- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía.- Gracias, Henry.- agregó mirándome a los ojos.

-No hay de que, Astrid. Haría cualquier cosa para que te encuentres bien.- Pude decir sin sonrojarme.

Astrid se enderezó estirando las piernas mientras me dedicaba una dulce media sonrisa.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

La imité para poder verla de frente.

-¿Irías al cine conmigo mañana?

-No es que no quiera, pero debo trabajar.- indicó señalando unas flores que sobresalían entre unos bloques, donde intuí que las guardaba.

-Tú me dijiste que en invierno no era mucha la gente que te compra ¿Cuánto crees que puedes obtener si trabajas mañana?

-Entre nada y lo suficiente para comer algo en la cena.- contestó con voz neutra.

-Pues te ofrezco un trato. Tú vienes conmigo al cine y luego te invito a cenar. Creo que eso cubre lo que perderías, ¿No te parece?

-Recuerda que no soy la clase de persona a quien se acostumbra llevar a lugares.

-Recuerda que eso no me importa. Podemos ubicarnos en un lugar alejado si eso te hace sentir mejor y podemos volver a llevar la comida al parque. ¿Qué dices?

-Eres buen negociante, Hiccup.- Comentó riendo.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Esa fue la primera vez que una sonrisa completa aparecía en su rostro, borrando todo rastro de su seriedad.

-Por supuesto que sí.

No cabía en mí mismo de la felicidad ante su asentimiento. Nada podría haberme hecho más feliz.

-Vamos.- dijo poniéndose de pie y tendiéndome la mano.- Creo que ya es tiempo de que regreses a tu casa. Te llevaré hasta donde sea seguro.

Doblo su manta y la guardo bajo la pared de concreto antes de tomar mi mano para guiarme.

-¿Puedo decirte algo?- preguntó cuándo echamos a andar.

-Desde luego.

-¿Sabes? Eres terriblemente malo corriendo. Si no hubiera estado cerca te habría ido muy mal.- Se burló.

-Ya lo sé.- conteste risueño.- Nací con un problema en mi pierna izquierda. No se nota mucho, pero si me toman de sorpresa llego a ser muy torpe.

-Oh. Lo lamento.

-No hay problema. La verdad es que tienes razón.

Salimos de Rose Garden y lo único que evito que desesperara por volver a ese ambiente horrible, fue la mano de Astrid que sujetaba firmemente la mía transmitiéndome seguridad.

-Aun no me has dicho porque estabas en este lugar.

-Sí… ya sabes que mis amigos son unos tontos. Un par fueron invitados a una fiesta, que al parecer fue una broma pesada, y nos trajeron sin saber dónde quedaba la dirección.

En ese momento escuchamos voces provenientes de un callejón.

- _Ay, no. Ay, no…_

 _-Todo esto es tú culpa._

 _-Ya deja de lloriquear._

 _-En realidad creo que no nos habríamos perdido si hubiéramos corrido en la otra dirección como dije_.

-Ay, no.- murmuré golpeándome la frente.- Me había olvidado de ellos.

-Pues vallamos a rescatarlos.- respondió sonriendo seriamente.

Nos acercamos al lugar dándome cuenta que era un callejón sin salida. La escena resultaba tan graciosa como perturbadora: Snotlout se sujetaba el cabello murmurando "¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué haremos?" con ojos llorosos; Tuffnut caminaba en pequeños círculos murmurando incoherencias entre las cuales solo pude entender "Dagur", "yak", "mazo" y "gallina"; Fishlegs temblaba como una hoja mientras decía "Ohhh… primero se pierde Hiccup y luego nosotros. Esto nos ocurre por abandonarlo, él sabría qué hacer.". La única que mantenía la calma era Ruffnut, pero miraba con desconfianza hacia todos lados.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Pregunté aunque la respuesta fuera obvia.

-Déjenme decirles que no durarán mucho si actúan así.- Agregó Astrid con seriedad.

-¡Hiccup!- exclamaron todos a la vez.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra verte primo.- Dijo Snotlout abrazándome.

-Ehhh… Sí…- dije apartándolo suavemente, extrañado por su comportamiento inusual.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Fishlegs a Astrid.

-Vine a sacarlos de este lugar.- contestó avanzando hacia ellos.

Me pareció que Tuff iba a decir algo pero no pude estar seguro.

-Oye niño lindo, dame tu billetera.- demandó un tipo acercándose a mí con una navaja.

-¡Oye!- tronó Astrid llamando su atención.- Él es mi amigo. Si te metes con él, te metes conmigo.

-L… lo…lo lamente, Astrid. N… no lo sabía…-Balbuceó guardando la navaja.- ¿Te encuentras bien amigo? Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.- agregó apurado mirándola antes de irse con prisa.

-Woooow… ¡Debes enseñarme a hacer eso!-Siseó Ruff con admiración en sus ojos.

-Será mejor que se vallan de una vez. Síganme.- Indicó sin hacerle caso al comentario.

-Ahora entiendo a lo que te referías.-Dije en voz baja caminando a su lado con los demás detrás de nosotros.

-Aquí no te pasará nada mientras estás conmigo.

-Oye, Hiccup…-Comenzó Tuff

-…Agradécele a tu novia por nosotros.- finalizó Ruff.

-No les hagas caso.- Indiqué con cansancio.- Ya sabes que son unos tontos.

Ella rio sin hacer comentarios y nos condujo hasta un lugar iluminado donde pasaban autos y podía verse gente paseando.

-Aquí ya podrán seguir solos sin problemas.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- exclamó Fishlegs aparentando que se arrojaría a besarle los pies en cualquier instante.

-Genial. Busquemos un taxi y vallamos a mi casa a ver una película.-Ordenó Snotlout recuperando su actitud habitual.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta la esquina dejándome con Astrid algo apartados de ellos.

-Gracias por todo.

-No ha sido nada.- contestó con sencillez.

Sabía que debía despedirme, pero ahora que era consciente de como vivía no podía resolverme a dejarla.

-He vivido así durante casi toda mi vida, no me pasará nada por una noche.- dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Lo sé… es solo que desearía poder hacer algo por ti.

-Ya lo has hecho.- susurró tomando mi mano con una dulce media sonrisa.

-¡Oye, Hiccup! ¿Vienes o no?- llamó Snotlout abriendo la puerta del auto.

-¡Voy!- respondí volteando hacia él.

-Te veré mañana.-Se despidió.

-Te estaré esperando en la esquina a las doce, y si me permite, te invitaré también el almuerzo.

Me acerqué y le besé la mejilla con delicadeza haciendo que le apareciera un muy sutil sonrojo.

-Hasta mañana.- Saludé antes de girarme para correr hacia los demás.

.oOIOo.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Tenía razón?

¿Qué opinan de Astrid ahora? ¿Se esperaban algo como esto o los sorprendí?

Hey, ¿Qué onda con la teoría del familiar malvado que le pegaba? Me gustaría saber porque pegó tanto… **(ja, ja "pegar", ¿Captaron?)** _(P: cuando explican el chiste tan rápido significa que es tan malo que nadie lo entendió.)_ **(Gracias por el golpe al orgullo… ¬¬*)** _(P: De nada ^.^)_

Me gusta que arriesguen en grande, pero a veces lo más difícil de ver es lo obvio. (A cuento de eso, últimamente me estuve instruyendo con las conferencias de un detective súper gracioso que explica de manera clarísima la metodología para detectar las pistas y cotejarlas de manera sistemática y lógica. Si les interesa googleenlo: se llama Jim Warner Wallace).

Hecha esa observación, paso a decirles que la clasificación del fic es K+. Nadie se va a propasar, no va a haber más violencia que la infringida en Snotlout por Astrid (tal como en la serie) y definitivamente no va a haber ni un asomo de lemon. Todos mis cuentos son lemon-free, sin lime (si hay algo parecido o levemente subido de tono les aviso antes) y nada de slash.

Hoy no tuve tiempo de comentar uno por uno sus reviews, pero era eso o un capitulo XL para el día de hoy. Gracias a todos los que dejaron su opinión, especialmente a los que arriesgaron.

Les recuerdo mi nueva página (link en el bio de mi perfíl) para saber un poco más acerca de esta loca servidora. Y por cualquier cosa pueden mandarme un PM, los leo todos y los contesto enseguida (si tengo internet…). Si tienen una duda, si solamente quieren charlar o cualquier cosa, estense seguros de que no los voy a correr ;)

Bdcs.

Suerte;)


	6. ¿Qué me ves, lagartija?

Hola genteeeeee! ¿Qué cuentan?

Se me hizo más tarde de lo que planeaba, pero eso no siempre lo puedo controlar. Lo siento.

El **Disclaimer** va a estar en la nota al pie de página, ya van a darse cuenta porqué.

Creo que había algo más que les quería decir, pero como no me acuerdo qué era los voy a dejar leer:

.oOIOo.

* * *

" **¿Qué me ves, lagartija?"**

Al día siguiente me encontraba tan emocionado que por más de una hora me la pasé caminando en mi cuarto sin apartar la mirada del reloj. Aún faltaba más de media hora cuando no pude contenerme más y salí para esperarla en el lugar de reunión. Tuve que obligarme a caminar para no salir corriendo como un medallista olímpico.

Enorme fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi recargada sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados. Su cabello estaba peinado como siempre, pero se veía más arreglado que de costumbre y su cara había sido lavada recientemente. Lucía relajada, pero podía ver en sus ojos que se encontraba nerviosa y luchando con su mente para mantenerse en calma.

-¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Cinco… ¿diez minutos?- respondió no muy segura antes de volverse hacia mí dando un paso, casi imperceptiblemente, vacilante.- ¿Llegue muy tarde?- me sorprendió con su tono preocupado.

-No tienes manera de saber la hora, ¿Verdad?- dije siendo golpeado por la realidad mientras me rascaba la nuca un tanto avergonzado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con expresión neutra.

-En realidad es media hora antes de lo acordado.- expliqué al notar que aun esperaba mi respuesta.

Ella se relajó dejando escapar un suspiro de manera aliviada. No puede evitar sentirme feliz de que deseara estar a tiempo. Me dejó una sensación tan agradable que olvide mi vergüenza por no haberme dado cuenta de algo tan obvio.

-Temía haber llegado tan tarde que hubieras llamado a la policía para reportarme desaparecida.- se burló recuperando su carácter gracioso y sarcástico.

-Ja, ja. Graciosa.- la regañé entrecerrando los ojos pero sin poder reprimir una gran sonrisa.

Como toda respuesta levantó los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba.

-¿Qué deseas almorzar?

-A decir verdad…- Comenzó algo incomoda.- anoche no tuve oportunidad de decirte, pero no acostumbro almorzar. Es extraño que pueda hacerlo.

-¿Pero quieres?- indagué para saber cómo actuar.

-No lo sé… pero tú sí debes tener hambre.

-Olvídate de mí.- la corté riendo.- Quiero saber qué quieres hacer tú. Yo te invité a comer, asique tú mandas. Si quieres podemos buscar algo ligero o ir por un helado.

Me miró algo indecisa frunciendo los labios hacia un costado.

-A decir verdad, yo no tengo mucha hambre.- comencé para no hacerla sentir incomoda.- Si quieres podemos compartir una ensalada.

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó sonriendo de lado.- La verdad es que sí me gustó mucho cuando la probé.

-Grandioso.- Comenzamos a caminar y tras unos cuantos pasos pude reunir el valor necesario para poder decir:- A propósito, aun no te he dicho que te ves verdaderamente bien hoy.

-Gracias.- respondió animada.- Tú tampoco luces nada mal.- Agregó golpeándome el hombro.

Conversamos de muchas cosas sin sentido para pasar el rato. Era verdaderamente increíble como esa cubierta tan dura, seria y fría podía desaparecer para dejar paso a un humor tan divertido, ameno y amistoso. De esa manera pasamos algunas horas, hablando únicamente para disfrutar la compañía del otro. Finalmente nos pusimos de pie para alejarnos del banco donde habíamos comido, al igual que la vez pasada, y nos dirigimos hacia el cine.

-De acurdo.- dije parándome frente a la galería de afiches promocionales de las películas en cartelera.- Elige la que quieras.

-No sé de qué trata ninguna.- Respondió mirándolas con intriga.

-Pues, entonces dime de que tipo te gustan.- Sugerí señalándolas.- Comedia. Esta es de la segunda guerra mundial, el desembarco de Normandía. Terror. No creo que una romántica sea tu estilo, pero es una opción…

Ella rio por mi último comentario antes de contestar.

-Detesto las comedias estúpidas que ponen en los televisores de los bares. No sé nada de historia, tendrías que explicarme todo lo que ocurra para poder entenderla. No gracias, no les encuentro el chiste. Y… tienes razón, no son mi estilo.

Tras descartarlas, pasó a mi lado y se detuvo a observar un cartel de colores oscuros pero vibrantes donde se veía a una chica pelirroja envuelta en una capa, que sostenía un arco preparado en actitud expectante.

-¿Qué hay de ésta?

-No la conozco. Supuestamente es infantil, pero me han dicho que es muy buena. Y mis fuentes no son precisamente infantiles.

-¿Tus amigos?- preguntó con una graciosa ironía.

-Creí haber dicho que no eran infantiles, y esa es la palabra más apropiada para definir a mis amigos. Bueno, además de idiotas.- Respondí haciendo que riera de buena gana.

-Ésta.- Confirmó señalándola.

-De acuerdo.- nos acercamos a la boletería y saqué mi billetera.- Dos entradas para "Brave", por favor.

 **(N/A: Por favor, si alguien vio venir esto que me deje un review diciendo "Larga vida a la princesa Merida Dunbroch de los clanes". Jajajaja, perdón, no me pude resistir XD )** _(P: ja, ja. Graciosa. Ahora seguí con el cuento antes de que pierda la poca profesionalidad que le queda después de la interrupción ¬¬)_ **(Okis…)**

Luego de comprar unas palomitas, nos dirigimos hacia la sala. Cuando atravesamos la cortina Astrid se tensó. La gran mayoría de las butacas estaban ocupadas y no había grandes secciones libres.

-Hiccup.- murmuro nerviosa en voz baja.- Es demasiada gente…

-Calma.- la tranquilice bajando la voz y posando una mano en su hombro.- No pasará nada.

Ella me miró indecisa, luchando por no volver a levantar sus muros como le gritaba su instinto. Temí haberla presionado demasiado y que se fuera sin más, sin mencionar que no volviera a confiar en mí. Por un interminable instante fui devorado por la preocupación, pero no permití que se reflejara en mi rostro. Únicamente le dirigía una sonrisa de seguridad mientras esperaba su decisión.

Tras esos excesivamente largos segundos de silencio, apartó la cara hacia un lado bajando la cabeza.

-De acuerdo.- musitó sin mucha convicción.

Le tendí la mano y ella la tomó. La presioné ligeramente para transmitirle tranquilidad y confianza, tal como ella había hecho conmigo en Rose Garden, y la guie a un par de asientos.

Nos ubicamos en una fila que únicamente tenía un par de butacas ocupadas en el extremo opuesto, de manera que nadie nos rodeaba (con excepción de unos niños en la fila de delante).

-No sé tú, pero comparado con afuera, aquí parecería que fuera verano.-Comenté quitándome el abrigo.

-Ajam.- murmuró asintiendo de manera distraída.

-¿No te desabrigaras?- pregunté viendo como su cuello empezada a ponerse rojo a causa de la calefacción.

Ella balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro crispando levemente un extremo de su labio.

-Astrid, pronto apagarán las luces, nadie de fijará en ti.- le dije mirándola algo preocupado.

Suspiró resignada y con lentitud comenzó a quitarse el abrigo que había sido de mamá, en cuyo bolsillo había guardado mi bufanda cuando entramos al cine. No pude evitar fijarme en que su ropa lucia mucho menos gastada que de costumbre. A decir verdad, si no la hubiera conocido, me hubiera costado creer que literalmente vivía bajo un puente.

-No luces nada mal.- La tranquilice con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con curiosidad y un sutil brillo en los ojos.

-De verdad.- Confirmé poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, provocando que ella sonriera. Era la segunda sonrisa completa que le había visto desde que la conocía.- No creí que fueras de las que se preocupan por la opinión de los demás.- La molesté ofreciéndole palomitas.

-Lo que piensen de mí no me afecta.- descartó negando con una ceja levantada antes de llevarse algunas a la boca.

-¿Entonces?

Antes de contestar perdió la vista y dejó escapar lentamente el aire de sus pulmones.

-Me preocupa que te avergüences de mí.

Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, las luces se apagaron y la música de los avances empezó a salir por los parlantes.

Con esa sencilla frase me había desarmado. Me costó algunos segundos poder juntar mi cabeza. ¿De verdad? ¿Podría ser posible que verdaderamente le importara lo que yo opinara de ella? ¿Tan alta estima me tenía?

Tardé un momento pero finalmente pude reaccionar para inclinarme hacia ella y decirle al oído:

-Jamás me avergonzaría de ti.

Me miró de costado con una sonrisa sutil, ligeramente nerviosa, y a pesar de la oscuridad pude notar que se sonrojaba.

.oOIOo.

De vez en vez apartaba los ojos de la pantalla para fijarme en ella, quien la observaba con avidez. Se veía cómoda y relajada, y a la vez permanecía atenta a todo lo que ocurría en la película, olvidándose te todo lo demás, lo cual me complació grandemente. No tenía idea cuando había sido la última vez que Astrid había tenido la oportunidad de dejar todo de lado y no preocuparse por nada. Me sentí verdaderamente feliz de que por un momento su única preocupación fuera que sucedería luego en la pantalla.

Cada tanto le alcanzaba la bolsa de palomitas, de la cual sustraía unas cuantas que agradecía con un cuarto de sonrisa sin quitar totalmente los ojos de la acción.

Cuando terminó la función y prendieron las luces, Astrid lucía una expresión radiante y complacida que me alegró profundamente.

-¿Debo preguntar si te gustó?- Comenté en tono burlón.

-¡Ha sido genial! Gracias por hacer que me quedara.- Respondió escondiendo una emoción tres veces mayor que la de los niños delante nuestro.

-Me da gusto oír eso.- Dije con una gran sonrisa.- Yo también agradezco que te hayas quedado.

Cuando salimos ya empezaba a obscurecer. Aun no era hora de comer, asique caminamos sin rumbo por un rato mientras comentábamos la película.

-¿No sería genial poder estar allí para competir en esos juegos?

-Por supuesto, pero en esa época solo podían competir los varones.-Le respondí para provocarla.

-Eso no detuvo a Mérida.-Rio

-Es cierto que sería grandioso poder tener todas esas armas para entrenar. Me encantaría poder usar una espada… ¿Qué preferirías, arco o espada?

-A decir verdad, creo que preferiría una de esas grandes hachas de guerra que he visto alguna vez.

-Wow, creo que serias muy peligrosa si vivieras en esa época.

-Oh, eso puedes apostarlo.- sonrió peligrosamente.

De esa manera seguimos bromeando hasta que empezamos a sentir hambre. Le ofrecí ir a algún lugar, pero volvió a negarse y terminamos nuevamente en la banca de piedra del parque. Al terminar la cena le invité un helado que aceptó a pesar del frio, y lo comimos caminando por los senderos nevados del parque.

-No me digas que también es tu primer helado.- Reí viendo su expresión al probarlo.

-Pues sí.-Respondió.- Y tienes buen gusto.- Agregó, ya que al ver la gran cantidad de sabores disponibles no había podido decidirse y se resolvió por pedir lo mismo que yo.

Deambulábamos bajo las ramas peladas de los árboles que crujían suavemente al ser mecidas por la brisa, llenando cada pequeño silencio que se creaba en nuestra conversación.

-Nunca había hecho en mi vida tantas cosas como lo he hecho contigo…- Comentó al cabo de un rato perdiendo la vista en las estrellas del claro cielo invernal.- Nadie ha hecho tanto por mí, Henry…

-Haría lo que sea por ti con tal de que estés bien, Astrid.

Ella me miró de reojo sonriendo de lado. Luego guardamos silencio y únicamente caminamos juntos. Un buen rato después comenzamos a caminar en dirección hacia la esquina donde tácitamente acordamos separarnos. Durante ese trayecto pude notar como lentamente retomaba su habitual expresión seria e infranqueable mientras sus murallas volvían a levantarse.

-¿Te veré mañana?- Rompí el silencio cuando llegamos al lugar de siempre.

-Mjm…- respondió distraída sin mirarme.

-Astrid…

Estiré el brazo para tomar su mano, pero ella la alejó intuitivamente ante el contacto.

-L… Lo lamento…- Balbuceé creyendo que había ido demasiado lejos.

Ella se mantuvo rígida un momento mientras un debate interno tenía lugar. Luego se volteó hacia mí asestándome un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-Eso es por meterme a una sala llena de gente.- Dijo severamente, ignorando mi "Au" adolorido. Titubeó una fracción de segundo, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, me besó rápidamente en la mejilla.- Y esto… es por todo lo demás.- explicó antes de darse vuelta y caminar apresuradamente por la vereda.

Al llegar a la otra esquina giró la cabeza disimuladamente para verme y luego comenzó a correr, desapareciendo de mi vista.

Fui vagamente consiente de un gueko en la pared junto a mí que miraba mi expresión de tonto completamente enamorado, con ojos curiosos.

-¿Qué me ves?- le demandé con fingido enojo.

Casi podría jurar que el lagartijo se encogió de hombros antes de irse riendo rápidamente. ¿Acaso el estar enamorado te hace ver cosas?

.oOIOo.

* * *

¿En qué nivel está el fangerlometro? ¿Qué les pareció el final cómico?

 **Disclaimer** **: Nada de Httyd me pertenece sino a C. Cowell y DreamWorks, al igual que tampoco Mérida ni nada de Brave, que es propiedad intelectual de Disney Pixar (lo ÚNICO bueno que alguna vez salió de Pixar, en mi opinión). La canción que da título al fic es obra de Nick Jonas.**

Sé que Brave salió en el 2012, pero la fecha no tiene nada que ver. La elegí únicamente porque no pude resistirme. Tampoco lo hice por el big4, sino que de mis películas favoritas era la que más posiblemente le gustara a Astrid: no la veo viendo Frozen (aunque es la mejor película animada de la historia n.n), habiendo vivido como vivió y siendo una luchadora, no creo que mire con buenos ojos la reacción de Elsa; ¿La novicia rebelde? Nop, más adelante quizás, pero de momento no creo que los musicales le vayan mucho; no van a ir a ver Httyd por motivos obvios; y si fueran a ver el Señor de los Anillos iba a tener que involucrarla en la historia (o no les gusta, lo cual no puedo permitir, o se hacen ringers y después van a estar esperando las secuelas), es inevitable verlas y no quedar atrapado en la tierra media. _(P: Pero vos viste Star Wars y ni te fue ni te vino)_ **(Sí, pero no estaban escritas, dirigidas y producidas por Peter Jackson ^.^)**

Lista la aclaración, paso a los reviews:  
¡Una docena de reviews en el último capítulo! Wow… muchas gracias, no sé qué decir…

Imaginen esto: yo con alergia, los primeros días de la fiebre del heno (al parecer la primavera se olvidó que todavía queda un mes de invierno -.-*), peleando para poder respirar normalmente, estaba contando de manera automática los reviews para saber cuánto espacio dedicarles, sin pensarlo mucho dije "doce reviews" justo antes de un pequeño ataque de tos, a la mitad del cual me di cuenta de que acababa de decir, provocando que tosiera más fuerte y mis ojos lagrimearan. Me encantaría haber podido ver mi cara cuando la tos se aplacó y con voz ronca exclamé "¿Doce reviews?" apoyando las manos sobre la mesa absolutamente desconcertada.

Verdaderamente aprecio todo el apoyo que le dan a esta historia y me encanta como se hacen eco de mi pedido de arriesgarse a adivinar que sigue. Y me encanta responderles a todos su reviews, pero se haría un poco largo… asique voy a responder únicamente algunos.

 **Zel-Ol:** ¡Bienvenida a bordo! ¿O debería decir al jardín? Me alegra que te haya gustado, y… sí, a mí también me gusta que mantengan sus personalidades originales, es por eso que intento hacerlo lo más parecido posible; y que consideres que lo hago de manera excepcional es el alago más grande que podés hacerle a una escritora estudiante de psicología. ¿Persona tan genial de internet? Jaja suena bien XD Estuve leyendo tus cuentos, son interesantes. Y no te tardes con Beautiful Eyes que ya quiero saber cómo sigue.

 **Guest** : O al menos el primero que me dejó un review como "Guest"… Tenés una visión un tanto romántica, y con eso me refiero no al romance, sino a la corriente romanticista en la cual lo idílico y los sentimientos primaban por sobre la razón y lo practico no valía de nada ante los deseos y estereotipos idealizados (no que no tuviera su cierto encanto…). Nadie se va a mudar con nadie. Por lo menos no hasta que se casen… Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que te siga gustando lo que sigue.

 **Fernanda:** Verdaderamente es una historia para recordar… esas cosas duelen, nunca es fácil chocarse con la realidad de esa manera, pero nos amplían nuestra pequeña visión del mundo y nos ayudan a madurar. No siempre podemos cambiar la vida de alguien, pero algunas veces tenemos la posibilidad de cambiar parte de su situación con algún gesto como el tuyo.

 **KatnissSakura:** De seguro que te lo imaginabas en la época de "La Princesita" ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

 **chey120:** Me alegra mucho que te guste. Bienvenida ^.^

 **DragoViking:** estoy esperando a que compartas esas preguntas que fluctúan en tu cabecita loca. Me alegro mucho de que tengas de vuelta tus lentes, ahora ya no tenés ninguna excusa para leer y arriesgar con alguna teoría. Oh, y acertaste con la frase. DV es acreedora de un spoiler a elección; elegí con cuidado.

.oOIOo.

Les recuerdo mi página de Facebook por si no le dieron una mirada, revísenla y denle me gusta. Ahí comparto producciones propias, reflexiones, música, alguna imagen y de vez en cuando DragoViking y JC traban sus teclados/espadas en luchas de proporciones épicas donde Fer y yo intentamos hacer que abandone el lado obscuro para pasar a formar parte de las filas del bien. (Se hicieron las dos y media de la mañana y casi se me incendia la pava que me olvidé en la hornalla, pero valió la pena :D ).

Y solo para mantenerlos enganchados, les voy a decir que el capítulo próximo va a tener un suplemento especial con la narración de un suceso que muchos deben querer conocer, pero que hasta ahora permanece como un misterio… ¿Cuál será? Seguro que lo adivinan ustedes solos.

Se despide de ustedes ésta loca, persona tan genial del internet, princesa de las teoría e ideas locas (si me dan más títulos los voy agregando): Jaguar Negro "Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…"

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	7. ¿Podemos hablar? - Bonus

Hey, you!

Cómo andan?

Les apuesto lo que quieran a que nadie se imagina lo que va a pasar en este capítulo.

 **Disclaimer** **: Ya saben que va.**

.oOIOo.

* * *

" **¿Podemos hablar?"**

Me fui a casa tan feliz como pensativo. Debía contarles a mis padres. No sabía cómo reaccionarían, pero yo sabía que si quería hacer las cosas bien para ella, debía tener su apoyo. Y si no lo obtenía, ya me las ingeniaría para que la aceptaran.

-Mamá. Papá. ¿Podemos hablar?- Dije intentando no sonar nervioso.

-Por supuesto, Hiccup.-Respondió mamá sentándose en el sofá.

-Ya sabes que siempre puedes hablarnos de lo que sea, hijo.- Agregó papá tomando asiento a su lado.

Pocas veces me había sentido tan agradecido por su buena predisposición para conmigo como aquella vez.

Llené mis pulmones de aire y me senté en el borde de la mesa ratona para quedar frente a ellos.

-Bien. ¿Recuerdan a Astrid, la chica que vende flores cerca de la escuela?

-Sí.- Asintió mamá invitándome a continuar.

-Pues… la cosa es esta.

Les conté que había estado enamorado de ella desde hacía mucho y nos habíamos empezado a hacer amigos varios meses atrás. Les referí de manera rápida el incidente que me había llevado hasta Rose Garden, como ella me había salvado y donde vivía; aunque me guardé los detalles de nuestra conversación para resguardar su privacidad, solo les dije que no tenía familia. Ellos escuchaban en silencio dirigiéndose miradas esporádicas.

Cuando terminé suspiré lentamente y aguarde su opinión. Se miraron un par de segundos manteniendo una conversación silenciosa, al final de la cual, mamá movió los labios sin que yo pudiera saber que decía, y papá asintió. Créanme que admitir ante tus padres, por propia voluntad, que estás enamorado de alguien es sumamente difícil; pero peor es aguardar el veredicto sobre aquello cuando la persona en cuestión está en una aparente "desventaja" en relación a otras chicas.

-Hiccup, no nos pondremos contra ti en esto.- Anunció mamá.- Si de verdad la quieres, te apoyaremos. Y también a ella.

-Pero antes que nada, te diré dos cosas: una respecto a ella y otra respecto a ti.- Yo asentí esperando lo que me fuera a decir papá.- En primer lugar, ella no es como otras personas. Sus costumbres y su forma de ser son distintas a las nuestras. Tendrás que estar dispuesto a soportar cosas que otros muchachos no. Debes ser maduro en esto. ¿Lo entiendes, Hiccup?

-Sí. Lo entiendo, y estoy dispuesto a aceptar el desafío.

-Bien. Y en segundo lugar: si planeas hacer esto deberás hacerlo en serio. Ha soportado una vida muy difícil, no puedes jugar con ella.

-Créeme, eso es algo que no pienso hacer.-Respondí con sinceridad.- No la lastimaría nunca.

-Que bien, porque de lo contrario nos decepcionarías mucho, hijo. Y créeme que nunca has visto a tu madre enojada, es algo que debes evitar.- Agregó alivianando el ambiente y haciéndonos reír.

-No sé cómo será mamá enojada, pero no puede ser peor que Astrid. No se preocupen, éste es un compromiso que estoy dispuesto a tomar.

-Genial. En ese caso quiero conocerla oficialmente.- Declaró ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- Tronó papá emocionado.- ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar algún día? Yo cocino.- Anunció haciendo que mamá suspirara aliviada.

-Qué alivio… puedo hacer el postre, pero no quería ahuyentarla con mi mala cocina.- Rio.

-¡Gran idea!- Celebré emocionado.- Y, mamá ¿Cuándo venga podrías hacer galletas con chispas de chocolate?

-Por supuesto.

-Todo lo que tú digas, hijo.- Finalizó papá manifestando el completo apoyo de parte de ambos. A lo que no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír agradecido.

.oOIOo.

* * *

 **Bonus track.** _(P: ¿Track?)_ **(Ok… bonus fic. ¿Mejor?)**

 **Bien, a esta pequeña sección del fic le voy a poner la categoría T. Pueden leer tranquilos porque no hay nada fuera de lugar, pero tengo que explicarles porqué los chicos quedaron traumatizados, por lo que es ligeramente subido de tono. Solo les advierto porque es de buena educación y respeto hacerlo, pero sé que está en pañales comparado con las cosas que leen la mayoría.**

Luego de haberse encontrado con ese gorila, los cuatro corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron en la dirección por la que habían venido, pero sin fijarse por donde iban.

-Ok.- Dijo Snotlout tomando aire a varias cuadras.- Creo que ya estamos lo suficiente mente lejos. Ahora pensemos como salir de aquí.

-Oigan, ¿no éramos más?- Comentó Ruff rascándose con un dedo el lado de su cabeza.

-Es cierto. Debemos averiguar quién falta.- Respaldó su hermano.- Nadie me diga, tendré la respuesta en un momento.

-¡¿Dónde está Hiccup?!- Exclamó Fishlegs empezando a entrar en pánico.

-No, en realidad creo que quien falta es Snotlout.

-¡Estoy parado justo aquí, estúpido!

-Ouh, Cierto… en ese caso creo que sí, tienes razón. Quien falta es Hiccup.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- volvió a cuestionar Fishlegs al borde de un colapso.

-¿Por qué no lo llamamos por teléfono y le preguntamos dónde está?- Sugirió la rubia de largas trenzas.

-Oh, gran idea.-Dijo el pelinegro sarcástico colocando su mano como si hablara por un teléfono invisible- "Hola Hiccup. ¿Dónde se supone que estás?" "No soy Hiccup"-Se respondió a sí mismo simulando una voz más grabe.- "Soy el tipo de quien se escaparon. Ya iré tras de ustedes" ¡Para este momento ya no debe tener su celular! Si se quedó atrás con ese monstruo a la saga, lo más probable es que le haya quitado todo menos las pecas.- Razonó enojado por la situación que no sabía resolver.

-Entonces…- Comenzó Tuff gesticulando con una mano para invitarlo a continuar.

Snotlout se llevó la mano a la cara dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo con una frágil calma.- Si ese tipo le robó a Hiccup, no creo que siga tras nosotros. Lo más lógico es suponer que se fue a contar su botín o robarle a algún otro pobre tonto que no se lo espere. Volvamos sobre nuestros pasos para intentar encontrar al perdedor de mi primo y luego salir de este horrible lugar.

-Gran idea.- comentó el gemelo sin expresión.-Solo hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Tú recuerdas por dónde vinimos?- Respondió devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Miró hacia ambos lados de ese tétrico y laberintico paraje sin reconocer nada que pudiera servirle como guía, ignorando completamente a Tuff que como nota al margen decía:- Y para el registro, Hiccup no tiene pecas.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes?- les preguntó a los demás.

-Eh… no estoy segura, pero creo que vinimos desdé ahí.- Arriesgó Ruff señalando sobre su hombro mientras Fishlegs manifestaba claramente en su expresión, que no tenía idea.

-De acuerdo.- gruñó Snotlout.- Es mejor que quedarnos aquí parados.

-Creo que te llaman.- Le dijo Tuff maliciosamente señalando un lugar a espaladas del aludido.

Miró hacia donde le indicaba para rápidamente volver la cara estando completamente roja, provocando una gran carcajada de parte del gemelo. Lo curioso fue que su hermana guardó la compostura entendiendo la seriedad de su situación actual.

-No me importa hacia donde, pero vayámonos lejos de aquí.- dijo totalmente ruborizado con voz avergonzada, intentando escapar de una chica mayor que le hacía gestos desde el dintel de una puerta abierta.

Todos lo siguieron sin objetar, pero volvieron a perderse al poco tiempo de marcha.

-Yo… yo no recuerdo esto.- Balbuceó Fishlegs señalando una casa de tatuajes.

-Ni nosotros.- confirmaron al unísono los hermanos terribles mientras miraban con interés los dibujos expuestos en la vidriera, eligiendo alguno para sí mismos.

-Hola chicos.- Saludó provocativamente una joven de unos veinticinco vestida con ropa casi inexistente luciendo algunos atrevidos tatuajes y cubierta con una buena cantidad de piercings, que saló a la puerta.- Si les interesa tengo una promoción de dos perforaciones al precio de una.

-¡¿Dos por una?!- celebró el dúo desastre mirándose mutuamente con interés.

-Por supuesto.- Les aseguró con voz melosa y seductora.- Después de todo, debo practicar.

Los Thorton se quedaron duros mientras sus caras de fiesta se transformaban en caras de espanto. Y asustarlos no es cosa fácil…

-¿Te refieres a que…

-…Acabas de aprender?- concluyó Ruff cuando la voz de Tuff se esfumó. Al recibir un pícaro asentimiento como respuesta, continuó- ¿Pero no es este tu estudio?

-Oh, no… Tan solo se lo estoy cuidando a mi novio mientras se encarga de algunos "negocios".- Contestó guiñándoles provocativamente.

Ruff tragó duro y fue la primera en seguir a Snotlout cuando este dijo:

-Retirada.

Comenzaron una nueva carrera con escalofríos recorriéndoles las espaldas. Llegaron a una bifurcación con únicamente dos caminos para elegir.

-Por allí.-Dijo Tuff señalando un camino.

-¡Ni loco!- negó rotundo el pelinegro al vero lo obscura que era la calle que señalaba.- Iremos por ésta.- Indicó sin bajar la velocidad.

De esa manera deambularon un laaarrrrgo rato, hasta que se encontraron en un callejón sin salida. Esa nueva decepción acabó con los nervios de todos.

-Ay, no. Ay, no…- Comenzó a canturrear Fishlegs con desesperación

-¡Todo esto es tú culpa!- Estallo el frustrado líder del grupo tomando a Tuff por la camisa nuevamente para echarle en cara que todo el asunto era causa de su estupidez e imprudencia.

-Ya deja de lloriquear.- Regañó Ruff cansada del parloteo del rubio.

-En realidad creo que no nos habríamos perdido si hubiéramos corrido en la otra dirección como dije.- Replicó Tuff con su última dosis de calma antes de darse cuenta de que nadie podría ayudarlos a salir de ese lugar macabro, demasiado incluso para su gusto.

Fue ese el momento en que se desesperó y comenzó a caminar en pequeños círculos balbuceando incoherencias, entre las cuales una fue dirigida a Dagur, pero nadie supo si era un insulto, una declaración de venganza o un simple lloriqueo.

-¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué haremos?- Murmuraba con ojos llorosos Snotlout mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el cabello con los dedos que había enterrado en él.

Fishlegs temblaba como una hoja mientras decía:

-Ohhh… primero se pierde Hiccup y luego nosotros. Esto nos ocurre por abandonarlo, él sabría qué hacer.

La única que mantenía la calma era Ruffnut, pero miraba con desconfianza hacia todos lados, siendo la más coherente y alerta del grupo, a diferencia de su hermano que ocupaba el punto opuesto.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Pregunto una voz conocida al otro extremo del callejón, siendo lo mejor que les hubiera ocurrido en toda la noche.

-Déjenme decirles que no durarán mucho si actúan así.- Agregó con seriedad una segunda persona.

-¡Hiccup!- exclamaron todos a la vez.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra verte primo.- Dijo Snotlout abrazándose a él.

-Ehhh… Sí…- dijo éste apartándolo, sumamente extrañado por su comportamiento inusual.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Fishlegs a Astrid.

-Vine a sacarlos de este lugar.- contestó avanzando hacia ellos.

Tuff estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué lo haría, pero se vio interrumpido.

-Oye niño lindo, dame tu billetera.- demandó un tipo acercándose a Hiccup con una navaja.

-Woooow… ¡Debes enseñarme a hacer eso!-Siseó Ruff con admiración en sus ojos al ver como Astrid lo puso en fuga tan solo con una frase y una mirada

-Será mejor que se vallan de una vez. Síganme.- Ordenó ella poniendo fin a esa terrible pesadilla.

-Recuérdenme que nunca, jamás, ¡Les vuelva a hacer caso a ustedes, par de idiotas!- declaró el pelinegro recuperando su compostura luego de un trecho de caminata.

-Cierra la boca.- Lo silenció Astrid.- Atraerás atención indeseada.

Hasta que no cerró la puerta de su casa con llave y contó para asegurarse que todos estuvieran adentro, no se quedó completamente tranquilo.

-Fantástico. Ahora acordemos olvidar todo lo que ocurrió esta noche hasta ahora: nadie vuelva a hablar de lo ocurrido. ¡Especialmente tú!- concluyó aplastando la nariz de Tuff con su índice.

Los cuatro lo prometieron, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que Hiccup sonreía haciéndose la promesa de recordar claramente su parte de la aventura.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Ok, merezco dos reviews de cada uno. Sí, ya sé que no lo van a hacer… No hace falta que lo digas P.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Adivinaron de qué se iba a tratar el extra?

Bueno, me disculpo por no comentar los reviews de nuevo, pero tuve una semana bastante complicada y únicamente soy capaz de publicar esto porque ya lo tenía escrito de antes.

Por sí no se enteraron acabo de publicar un fic sobre Astrid (y Hiccup) titulado "El Paquete de Galletas". Denle una mirada porque está cómico, y ya que estamos aprovecho a agradecerles a todos los que le dejaron un review (Especialmente a Georgi, aunque no lee este long fic XD).

También les recuerdo mi página de Face donde estoy haciendo distintos juegos y concursos con los que pueden ganar distintas cosas. ¿El premio mayor? Influir en la historia de alguna manera.

Si quieren pueden dejarme alguna sugerencia de que les gustaría o alguna situación que les interesaría que incluya, junto a sus especulaciones, porque más adelante planeaba hacer un salto temporal pero ahora estoy pensando que se los voy a dejar para que lo rellenen con alguna cosita.  
(No DV, no va a haber Astrid PoV. Lo de esta vez fue excepcional porque si bien Snotlout es… bueno, un patán, empecé a cobrarle cariño en la última temporada de Race to the Edge y quería explorarlo un poquito en el papel de líder. No lo hizo tan mal ¿cierto?)

Se despide de ustedes, Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	8. Te presento a

Hola!

Estube trabajando hasta el último momento en este capítulo, por lo que es muy posible que se me haya pasado algo. Sepan disculpar u.u*

 **Disclaimer** **: ya saben que va.**

.oOIOo.

* * *

 **"Te presento a... No estas celosa, ¿Cierto?"**

Al día siguiente era domingo. Luego de almorzar me dirigí a verla.

-Hola Hiccup.- me saludó alegremente estando de espalda a mí.

-Aún no sé cómo puedes hacer eso.- Respondí sonriente.

Ella se encogió de hombros volteándose para verme.

-Es una habilidad que se adquiere cuando debes cuidarte la espalda constantemente.- explicó como si me estuviera diciendo el precio de un ramo.- Es eso o mirar sobre tu hombro todo el tiempo.

-Debe ser útil.

-Oh, de eso puedes estar seguro. –Afirmó animadamente.- Por cierto, gracias por lo de ayer. En verdad me divertí.

-Pues ya somos dos.- Respondí con la sonrisa más sincera del mundo.- Me gustaría repetirlo alguna vez.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo con su media sonrisa.- Cuando digas.

Conversamos largo rato antes de que nos despidiéramos hasta el día siguiente. No sin antes comprarle unos claveles que se veían muy bien.

El lunes llegó rápido. La verdad era que del grupo yo era el único de buen humor, especialmente cuando Daggur pasó cerca nuestro durante el recreo riendo mientras decía:- ¿Y qué tal la fiesta, tontos?

-Ni una palabra. El primero que hable de eso pierde los dientes.- Amenazó mi primo en un susurro casi sin mover los labios mientras sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo.

De verdad me habría gustado saber que les ocurrió para que reaccionara de esa manera, pero nunca conseguí que ninguno me contara.

Casi con la misma rapidez llegó el fin de semana. El viernes fue especial porque era el último día de clases e inicio de las vacaciones de invierno. Ese día habíamos salido antes de la escuela a manera de celebración. Saludé a Astrid como lo hacía siempre y regresé a casa emocionado. Temprano por la tarde estaba pasando nuevamente enfrente de donde se encontraba ella, pero esta vez iba acompañado de una chica de cabello negro. Hablábamos animadamente como cada vez que estábamos juntos.

-Ella es Astrid.- Le indiqué apenas estuvo a la vista.

-¿La chica de la que me hablaste?- Preguntó enseñando su sonrisa perfecta.

-Precisamente.

En ese momento sacudí la mano para saludarla al notar que me había visto.

-¡Ven! Te la presentaré.- Dije tomándola de la mano para hacer que se apurara a cruzar la calle.

Ella lucía tensa y su mirada tenía un leve brillo asesino. Llegamos hasta ella, y sin préstale mucha atención a su expresión dije:- Heather, quiero presentarte a Astrid, la joven más increíble del mundo.

-Hola Astrid, un placer conocerte.- la saludo sonriente agitando la mano.

-Hola.- Respondió secamente con voz fría.

No fue hasta ese momento en que me di cuenta que aun sostenía la mano de Heather. La solté para acercarme a Astrid quien rápidamente se puso a mí lado. ¿Podría ser posible que estuviera celosa? No quería creerlo porque no me sentía tan afortunado de que ella me quisiera tanto como para que temiera perderme, pero sus ojos me decían que sí era posible.

-Astrid,- Comencé alegremente poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.- ella es mi prima Heather.

-¿Tu prima?- Repitió con sorpresa y un disimulado alivio.- ¿Te refieres a que eres hermana de Snotlout?

-¡Ay, no! ¡Por fortuna no tengo nada que ver con él!- Exclamó mi prima con un cómico desagrado.

-Aunque el lado bueno de ello sería que no coquetearía contigo cada vez que te viera.- Comenté disimulando mi risa.- Ella es mi prima por parte de mi mamá, y Snotlout es hijo de la hermana de mí papá.

-Tienen los mismos ojos esmeralda.- Comentó observándonos con atención.

-Tu amiga me agrada, Hiccup. Espero que nos volvamos a ver antes de que me marche.

-Ella vive en Outcast Island.- Expliqué ante la mirada intrigada de Astrid.- Vino de visita por las vacaciones.

-Pero me mudaré aquí a fin de año para ir a la facultad el año próximo.

-En ese caso nos veremos. Tu prima me cae bien Henry- Dijo compartiendo una mirada de entendimiento con ella.

-No quiero apurarte Heather, pero se hace tarde para tu compromiso.- Avisé dándole una mirada a mi reloj.

-En ese caso debemos apurarnos. Me alegra haberte conocido.

-Lo mismo digo.- Le respondió con una familiaridad que me extraño pero igualmente me alegró grandemente.

Me acerqué a ella y en voz baja le dije:- Pasaré más tarde para hablar contigo.  
Astrid asintió y mostró una tierna sonrisa cuando le besé la mejilla antes de alejarme para seguir a mi prima.

Heather había cumplido dieciocho hacia poco y ese año terminaría la secundaria, por lo que a la visita que nos hacía todas las vacaciones, la usaría para ver el departamento que había adquirido para mudarse. Tenía una cita para ver el lugar antes de firmar el último papel y recibir las llaves. Mis padres ya lo habían visto e inspeccionado a pedido de ella antes de decidirse a comprarlo, pero hasta el momento no la había ido a ver personalmente.

-Es muy linda, Hiccup.- Comentó cuando ya no podía escucharnos

-Claro que lo es.- Coincidí sin darme cuenta que lo hacía como un completo tono enamorado.

-Pues cuenta conmigo en la operación "conquista de su corazón"

-¿Conquista de su corazón?- Repetí intrigado.

-Es obvio que te trae loco, y se nota que le agradas. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites para que ustedes terminen juntos.- Declaró dedicándome un guiño cómplice.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que soy muy feliz de que seas mi prima?- Dije abrazándola fuertemente por detrás.

-No, y tampoco me has dicho que soy tu prima favorita y la mejor del mundo.- Respondió con humor.

-¡Pues lo eres!

-Habiendo dejado eso en claro, yo creo que deberías invitarla cuando hagamos algo con el grupo.

-Sí… me encantaría, pero no estoy tan seguro de como iría eso. Fishlegs y Ruff estarían de acuerdo, y no creo que Tuff se oponga después de que los salvara.

-¿Qué?

-Larga historia, pregúntales a ellos luego a ver si te dicen más de lo que me dijeron a mí. Pero no estoy muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría Snotlout.

-Por él no te preocupes, recuerda que está "enamorado de mí"- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos- y hace todo lo que yo digo para que me fije en él. Me encargaré de que se comporte.

-Gracias. Eres genial.

-Lo sé.

-Pero antes quiero convencerla de que valla a comer a casa. Mis padres quieren conocerla y estamos planeando algo especial.

-Lo que digas, Hiccup. Tú dices qué y cuándo.

Y créanme que si tienes la ayuda de mamá, papá y Heather, es prácticamente imposible que algo salga mal.

.oOIOo.

Un par de horas más tarde mi prima estaba sosteniendo triunfante las llaves de su nuevo hogar. El lugar era genial y tenía algunos muebles, entre ellos una pequeña cama. Mamá le había dicho que si quería instalarse de una vez para adaptarse, le prestarían un colchón hasta que pudiera traer el suyo; por lo que tomamos un taxi para llegar a casa rápidamente. Con ayuda de Gobber, el mejor amigo de papá que estaba en casa en ese momento, lo cargamos en la camioneta de papá junto con el equipaje de Heather y en poco tiempo estuvo acomodado en el departamento.

-¡Gracias tío Stoic!- Exclamó abrazándolo tan feliz como pocas veces la había visto.

Fue en ese momento cuando comprendí porqué Astrid y ella habían congeniado tan bien en poco tiempo. No lo había pensado antes, pero la verdad era que se parecían. Ambas tenían un pasado difícil y habían tenido que luchar toda su vida, volviéndose fuertes para sobrevivir.

Aún no había empezado a obscurecer cuando caminábamos hacia la casa de Fishlegs donde nos reuniríamos con los demás.

-¡Heather!- Saludó Ruff desde un sofá al otro lado de la sala cuando atravesamos la puerta.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo, ¿no?- Agregó Tuff gesticulando con la lata de refresco que tenía en la mano.

-Heather, mi amor, ha sido una eternidad desde que nos separamos.- Dijo Snotlout con voz sedosa recargando su peso en la pared con una mano para hacer notar sus musculo.

-¿Es por eso que te le has estado insinuando a la chica Burglar todo el año?- Se metió Ruff haciéndolo quedar mal.

-¡Callate!- gritó enfadado antes de dirigirse a mi prima para continuar de manera galante.- Lo que ocurrió con Camicazi fue que ella intentó coquetear conmigo…

-¿En serio?- Lo interrumpió Tuff- Más bien parecía que tu coqueteabas con ella sin éxito.

-Te aseguro que no ocurrió nada con ella.- gimoteó avergonzado.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Coincidió el rubio haciendo reír a Heather.

-No podría haber pasado nada porque ella te rechazó o ignoró cada una de las veces.- Concluyó su hermana chocando los cinco con él.

-Estas me las van a pagar.- murmuró con voz apenada yendo a sentarse para encubrir su desánimo.

-Bien, ¿Qué hacemos hoy?- Preguntó el dueño de casa.- Mis padres salieron, pero me dejaron dinero por si queremos ordenar algo.

-Eso suena bien.- Aprobó mi prima siendo secundada por los demás, asique acordamos pedir algo para cenar y ver una película.

-De acuerdo, elijan lo que quieran.- dije dejándole dinero a Heather por si debíamos poner extra.- Yo debo hacer algo antes.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ella mientras Fishlegs me abría la puerta.

-Mi parte de la operación Conquista.- Bromeé para que solo ella me comprendiera.- No me tardo.

.oOIOo.

-¿Esta vez no vienes con tu prima?- me recibió Astrid cuando llegué con ella.

-Que gracioso, en un principio creí que no querrías volver a verla en toda tu vida.

-Tú sabes que tardo en confiar en las personas.- Mintió acomodándose el cabello tras su oreja mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Sí… claro… curioso que comenzaras a "confiar" en ella después de que te dijera que era mi prima…

-¿Tan solo has venido a molestarme?- Intentó defenderse con una cómica expresión sarcástica.

-No, pero es divertido hacerlo.

-Eres un tonto.- Se burló sacudiendo la cabeza y esbozando media sonrisa.

-Es cierto, no voy a negar que lo soy.- Coincidí para luego me acercarme y le besarle la mejilla.- Pero soy un tonto que te quiere.

Ella me enseñó una hermosa sonrisa y se dio vuelta para arreglar unas flores dentro de la canasta.

-Dijiste que querías hablas conmigo de algo, ¿cierto?- Comentó de espaldas.

-Sí…- Asentí frotándome la nuca nervioso.- Quería saber si tú… eh… querrías… ¿Ir a mi casa a cenar mañana?

Ella quedó dura, literalmente. Detuvo todo movimiento que estaba haciendo durante algunos segundos, tras los cuales, de manera lenta y mecánica se volteó a verme parpadeando repetidas veces.

-¿Te… te refieres…con tus padres?

-Sí…- Respondí levemente ruborizado.

-Pero Henry… Yo…- Gesticuló hacia ella y luego las palabras murieron en su boca ligeramente abierta mientras intentaba decir algo más.

-Astrid. Ya los has visto antes, y ellos saben quién eres.- Intenté tranquilizarla.

-N… no es lo mismo…- Murmuró agachando la mirada.

-Escucha.- La llamé tomando su mano.- Fueron ellos quienes lo sugirieron, tienen ganas de conocerte.

-Pero no sé cómo actuar. Seguro hare algo mal…

-No tienes que ser perfecta, tan solo ser tú.

-Yo soy lo más opuesto a perfecto que existe.- Dijo levantando la vista para verme a los ojos.

-¿Si yo puedo ver a la chica increíble que eres, por qué no podrán ellos?- Susurré acercándome a ella mientras le sostenía la mirada y presionaba suavemente su mano.

-Pero mira cuanto tiempo ha tenido que pasar para que me conocieras. Tú me has esperado durante meses… años. ¿Cómo podrán hacerlo ellos en una noche?- Preguntó preocupada tomándome del brazo con su mano libre.

-Por favor… sé que saldrá bien. Solo tienes que confiar en que les caerás bien. ¿Podrías intentarlo por mí?- Supliqué acariciándole la mejilla delicadamente.

Ella apartó el rostro con los ojos cerrados, frunciendo el ceño. Respiró profundo y luego asintió- Tú has hecho muchas cosas por mí, intentaré hacer esto por ti.- Accedió manteniendo sus ojos azules escondidos por sus parpados.

-Gracias.- Murmuré dándole un beso en la frente. –Eres la mejor, ¿Lo sabías?

Como toda respuesta, me abrazó tomándome desprevenido. Eso era algo que no me esperaba. Nunca lo había hecho, ni creía que lo fuera a hacer tan pronto. No me costaba comprenderla cuando le veía la mirada, pero cuando la escondía no era capaz de saber que pensaba o cómo reaccionaría.

La rodeé con mis brazos de manera torpe por la sorpresa, hasta que ella se apartó poco después. Me miró un momento con un extremo de su boca tirante hacia arriba y luego se giró a continuar con lo que había estado haciendo.

-Nunca me han invitado a la casa de nadie.- Comentó con la misma cama de siempre.- ¿Puedes creerlo?- Agregó con humor.

-Pues ya puedes quitarlo de tu lista.- Sonreí intentando que mi cara recuperara su color original.

-¿Cómo haremos?-Preguntó recuperando su seriedad habitual.

-Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos repetir lo de la semana pasada.- Sugerí frotándome el brazo.- Nos encontramos temprano y hacemos algo. Luego te llevaré a mi casa.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa de lado sobre su hombro.- ¿Te veré aquí a las doce?

-En realidad estaba pensando que sería mejor si nos viéramos en el parque. Iré temprano y te estaré esperando en la banca donde solemos comer, de esa manera podrás llegar cuando puedas y no tendrás que preocuparte del horario.

-Pero no es mi intención que tengas que esperar.- Replicó frunciendo el ceño y volteando la cabeza hacia mí.

-No te preocupes por eso. Llevaré un libro, puedo pasarme horas leyendo.- La tranquilicé.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso creo que está bien.

Había guardado todas sus flores en la canasta y ya la había tomado para marcharse, lo que me hizo pensar que no lo había hecho aún por estar esperando que yo pasara.

-Nos veremos mañana Hiccup.

-Sí. Pero antes… quisiera llevar jazmines, ¿Tienes algunos?

-Sí.- Respondió bajando la canasta y tomándolos de un recipiente.- Nunca habías pedido algo en particular.- Observó entregándomelos.

-Son las flores favoritas de Heather.- Expliqué dándole el dinero.- Hoy ha conseguido algo por lo que ha luchado mucho y quiero darle algo especial.

-En ese caso el segundo ramo va por mi cuenta.- Dijo tendiéndome otro que tomó de la cesta.

-Astrid, no…

-Yo sé lo que es luchar por algo.- Me interrumpió.- No quiero dejar pasar su logro.- Indicó con una amistosa sonrisa ladeada.

-Estoy seguro que lo apreciará mucho.- Reconocí tomándolo de su mano.- Gracias. Te veré mañana.

-Hasta mañana Henry.- Se despidió tomando nuevamente la canasta y comenzando a alejarse.

.oOIOo.

Fishlegs me abrió la puerta y pasé al comedor donde los demás estaban aguardando que llegara el pedido.

-¿Y?- Preguntó Heather en voz baja acercándose a mí.

-Aceptó ir a cenar a casa mañana.- Anuncié con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso es genial.- Se alegró mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Oh, y te traje algo.- Comenté mostrándole un ramo que escondía tras la espalda.- Para alegrar tu nuevo hogar y celebrar que es tuyo.

-Gracias Hiccup.- Dijo tomándolo y sintiendo su perfume.

-Y este te lo envía Astrid.- Agregué entregándole el otro que había permanecido oculto.

-Oh, más flores no.- Exclamó Snotlout.- No me digas que únicamente te has ido a ver a tu novia.

-Las ha traído para mí. Y Astrid es mi amiga, Snotlout.- Lo desafió Heather.- Además,- Continuó de manera pícara.- si mal no me he enterado ella los ha salvado, ¿Me contarás como fue eso?

Mi primo se puso colorado hasta las orejas y se marchó a la cocina mascullando algo que creí significaba "Nunca volveré a entrar allí o a una casa de tatuajes." Pero no pude estar seguro porque no volvió a hablar del tema.

.oOIOo.

* * *

¡Ya quería que Heather hiciera su gran aparición! Lo estuve planeando por mucho tiempo pero no sabía bien en que momento meterla. Tenía que ser sí o sí antes de la primavera porque va a ser un personaje crucial, pero tampoco quería hacerlo de manera atropellada, por lo que me estuve rompiendo la cabeza durante semanas y decidí que este era el momento exacto.

Ella también tiene su pasado oculto, ¿Cuál creen que sea? Y, no. No es hermana de Daggur en este fic.

Después de Astrid y Hiccup, Heather es mi personaje favorito. No dudé de ella ni por un momento durante Night Of The Hunters, especialmente cuando Astrid le dice a Tuff que estaba desarmada cuando la enfrentó, ¡siendo que tenía una lanza! Desde ese momento estuve segura de que le había revelado que estaba encubierta, cosa que resultó ser verdad y confirmé en Snow Way Out.

Me recompensa que el bonus haya gustado y divertido tato, ahora están más informados que Hiccup de lo que pasó esa noche, porque Snotlout no va a soltar prenda.

Respecto a los Reviews…

: Muchas gracias por tu confianza en mis dotes narrativos y me alegro enormemente de que te guste.

 **Sakura Yellow** : Coincido en que Tangled es increíble, pero me pareció que la personalidad inocente de Rapunzel iba a chocar con la forma de ser de Astrid. Y no pude resistirme a completar la escena con la lagartija para asemejar la situación a la película.

 **Flopi216** : Moraleja: No hacerle caso a alguien que se ría como maniático ni dejar a los gemelos planear la noche sin supervisión.

 **Facu** : ¿Qué opinaste de su reacción? ¿Es lo que te esperabas? Y muchas gracias por todos los mensajes de apoyo que me mandaste ^.^

 **KatnissSakura** : Obviamente, para algo están esos cuatro. No son únicamente para relleno. ¿Seguís manteniendo tu teoría? ¡Eso me gusta! Ya vamos a ver si es así o no. Y ¡Aguante Mérida! Estoy de acuerdo en que es sumamente inmadura, pero creció mucho a lo largo de la película y es mi personaje animado favorito después de Elsa de Arendelle. Pero cada uno con lo suyo, a mí no me gusto La Princesita…

 **Fernanda** : Espero que esta vez no hayas llorado mucho, aunque me alegro de ver que llega tan profundo. Que suerte que te hayas reído tanto, no me pude resistir a la lagartija.

 **DragoViking** : Te falta algo, olvidaste poner "Viva la princesa Mérida…". Sigo esperando tus preguntas y teorías, ahora no podes quejarte de que te falta tela para cortar. Y no acertaste n lo que iba a pasar, pero si adivinaste que iba a aparecer Heather (tan predecible soy? n.n*) por lo que decidí otorgarte el premio del songcap. Andá pensando cual canción querés y avísame con tiempo.

Les recuerdo que se den una vuelta por mi página de face para reírse un rato y poder profundizar sobre mis fics si les interesa. También acuerdensé de decirme alguna cosa que les gustaría que agregue (chiste, situación, etc.) para rellenar el salto temporal que suspendí.

Y no, los "errores" de acentuación en las notas al pie de página y antes del texto no son errores, sino que escribo tal como se habla a lo argentino. A diferencia que en el cuento donde me cuido de hacerlo en neutro para que no haya problemas de interpretación.

Se despide Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs.

Suerte;)


	9. ¿De verdad? ¿A esta hora?

Hola!

Bueno, la verdad pensé que no iba a poder terminar el capítulo para publicarlo hoy, pero me quede despierta hasta tener algo para ustedes. Apercienló porque me desvelé hasta pasadas las cinco de la mañana. Con eso en mente sabrán disculpar si no es la mejor de mis producciones.

Dos aclaraciones que me olvidé de hacerles en el capítulo pasado: La primera, muchos de los que leen (mejor dicho la mayoría) son del hemisferio norte tal como supuestamente serían los personajes de Httyd, pero preferí adaptar la historia al hemisferio sur porque encaja mejor con la línea narrativa que tengo planeada. Por ende las vacaciones de invierno son a la mitad del año, generalmente primera mitad de Julio.

Segundo punto el nombre de la operación Hiccstrid que propuso Heather fue idea de Dlydragon y me gustó para agregarlo. "Operación conquista de su corazón" es propiedad suya.

 **Disclaimere** **: Ya saben, lo de siempre.**

.oOIOo.

* * *

" **¿De verdad? ¿A esta hora?"**

El timbre sonó temprano por la mañana. Salí de la cama sin muchas ganas y me arrastré escaleras abajo aún con mi piyama. Tras asomarme por la mirilla abrí la puerta frotándome los ojos.

-¡Buenos día!- Saludó mi prima con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.- Vine a prepararles el desayuno como de costumbre.

Todas las vacaciones de invierno venía de visita a Berk y se quedaba en casa. Como agradecimiento por recibirla durante dos semanas, ella nos hacía un gran desayuno todos los días porque ninguno de los tres éramos muy mañaneros, a diferencia de ella.

-Buenos días, Heather.- Respondí cubriéndome la boca a causa de un gran bostezo.- ¿Por qué no mejor dices la verdad? No tienes vajilla ni nada para preparar en tu departamento.

-Eso también es posible.- Concedió sin cambiar su cómica expresión.

-Pasa.- La invité frotándome el sueño de los ojos nuevamente.- Ya sabes dónde está la cocina. Yo iré a cambiarme, si no bajo en…- Fui interrumpido por un gran e indiscreto bostezo tras el cual continué.- …diez minutos, es que me quedé dormido.

-De acuerdo Hiccup, en ese caso te avisaré cuando la mesa esté servida.

Volví a arrastrarme escaleras arriba y me desplomé boca abajo sobre la cama. Aspiré el olor a castañas que mi shampú había impregnado en la almohada. Idea de mamá, ella siempre me traía uno hecho con no sé qué cosa que supuestamente hacía que mi cabello no se viera tan rebelde como en realidad era. Lo usaba sin quejarme, pues al fin y al cabo no debía peinarme, bastaba con acomodarlo con los dedos y punto, lo cual me agradaba.

Empecé a sentir como el sueño me adormecía mientras pensaba:-"Que manera de comenzar las vacaciones… no son ni las siete de la mañana y ya fui arrancado de la cama. Y por si fuera poco también es sábado."- Respiré profunda y pacíficamente acariciando la idea de volver a dormirme cuando una imagen me golpeó haciendo que abriera los ojos y el sueño se me quitara súbitamente.

-¡Es sábado!- Exclamé sentándome de golpe.- Hoy me veré con Astrid.- Recordé sonriendo y dejando en el olvido la idea de volver a dormir.

Me cambié rápido de manera animada para luego bajar rápidamente y darle una mano a Heather.

-Creí que tendría que ir a despertarte.- Comentó revolviendo una mescla con un batidor de manera enérgica.

-Sí, la verdad es que por poco vuelvo al país de los sueños.

-¿Y a qué debemos que no te hayas marchado?

-Pues, me rechazaron el pasaporte.

Ella rio de buena gana mientras ponía una sartén al fuego y comenzaba a preparar hotcakes.

-Quien diga que no eres gracioso, no te conoce en absoluto.- Comentó limpiándose una lágrima en el extremo de su ojo.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?- Me interesé.

-Snotlout me invitó al centro comercial para comer y hacer algo. Que novedad.-Agregó con ironía.

-Y tú le dijiste que ni en sueños como de costumbre, ¿Cierto?

-En realidad suplicó tanto que me dio lastima y acepté su invitación.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunté realmente desconcertado.

-Sí. Es por eso que invité a Ruff.- Explicó haciendo que comprendiera y mi confusión se desvaneciera en una ligera risa.- Quién a su vez invitó a Tuff, que le pasó el dato a Fishlegs.

-Eres malvada.- Reí.

-Hey, si no comprende cuando le digo que no, debo mostrárselo. ¿No crees?

-Pagaría por ver la cara que pone…-Murmuré divertido.

-Puedes venir si lo deseas.

-Me gustaría, pero arreglé con Astrid para hacer algo.

-En ese caso, luego te contaré todo con detalle.- Guiñó haciendo volar un hotcake para caer limpiamente de nuevo en la sartén.

No tardó en terminar una gran torre de ellos y tomó un recipiente que había dejado a un lado con fruta cortada en trocitos y azúcar.

-Yo apenas puedo pensar con claridad y tú ya has hecho todo eso después de venir hasta aquí. En verdad no sé cómo lo haces.- Murmuré sorprendido sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Tuve que aprenderlo. Era eso o comenzar mal el día todos los días. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas con el tío Alvin…- Respondió con una pequeña sombra en sus ojos al terminar la frase.- Pero no me quejo. Es algo útil.- Concluyó con su sonrisa habitual.

No pude evitar pensar que esa respuesta guardaba una increíble semejanza con la que me había dado Astrid hacia poco.

-Algo huele maravilloso.- Dijo papá haciendo resonar sus pasos en los escalones de madera.-Buenos días Heather, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, pero al igual que mi estómago estoy muy feliz de que así sea.- Saludó entrando a la cocina vistiendo un piyama verde.

-Buenos días tío Stoick. Quise venir a preparar el desayuno como siempre.

-En otras palabras, su alacena estaba vacía.- Aclaré.

-Por el motivo que sea, siempre serás bien recibida aquí. Especialmente a la hora del desayudo.- Agregó con una sonrisa antes de marcharse. –Bueno, iré a cambiarme. Serán vacaciones, pero aún debo ir a la oficina.

-En un momento estará listo todo. Solo me resta poner la mesa.- Avisó sacando cuatro platos de un armario.

-Yo te ayudo.- Me ofrecí.

Tardamos unos pocos minutos en tener la mesa lista con varios platos que con solo verlos mejoraban increíblemente mi humor mañanero. Cada vez que mi prima estaba en casa y nos hacía el desayuno, parecía una escena salida de una película. Generalmente cada uno se preparaba algo rápido mientras los demás estaban ocupados con otras cosas o ya se habían ido, pero en las vacaciones nos sentábamos todos juntos como una familia a disfrutar de los deliciosos platos que decoraban la mesa.

No pasó mucho hasta que mamá y papá aparecieran para sentarse a la mesa. Conversamos animadamente de distintas cosas, sin que faltaran las preguntas a Heather de cómo había pasado su primer noche en su nuevo hogar, si estaba cómoda y si necesitaba algo. Se la veía más radiante que nunca, lo cual me alegró; después de todo, ella se lo merecía. Cuando hubimos devorado todo, papá se levantó para tomar su portafolio y salir rumbo al trabajo.

-Cuando venía estaba comenzando a nevar.- Le advirtió mi prima.- Es posible que hoy haga frio.

-Gracias por el consejo.-Apreció dejando en el perchero la chaqueta que había tomado para elegir una más gruesa.-Hiccup, hoy saldré temprano para llegar con tiempo y cocinar para esta noche, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada.- Aseguró de manera tranquilizante dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Gracias papá.

-Nos vemos Heather, cuídate.- Se despidió antes de cerrar.

-Nos vemos tío Stoick.

A continuación nos dedicamos a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos mientras mamá se encargaba de arreglar la casa para la cena. Los dos formábamos un gran equipo, por lo que no tardamos mucho en concluir nuestro quehacer.

-Dime, Hiccup, ¿Has planeado algo?- Me preguntó no dejando lugar a dudas de a qué se refería.

-La verdad es que no. Pensaba preguntarle si había algo que quisiera hacer.

-Qué lindo de tu parte. Me imagino que le agradará tener un chico tan considerado.- Concluyó con un guiño.

Antes de que pudiera responder se acercó mamá para decirle que se llevara algunos platos y cubiertos para poder usar hasta conseguir los suyos, tras lo cual nos encargamos de embalarlos para que se los pudiera llevar.

Nos quedamos conversando hasta casi las diez, cuando ambos decidimos que era momento de salir. Subí a mi habitación por mi abrigo y bajé dando brincos de manera animada justo a tiempo para escuchar como mamá le preguntaba a Heather si quería quedarse a almorzar.

-No gracias tía Valka. Ya hice planes con unos amigos.- Explicó sonriendo y con un leve brillo travieso en los ojos que solo yo supe interpretar, haciendo que riera para mí mismo.

-¿Nos vamos?- Dije llegando junto a ella.

-Claro. Aún debo llegar a casa a dejar esto.- Asintió señalando el paquete de vajilla que llevaba.

Nos despedimos de mamá y salimos. Caminamos juntos un par de cuadras y luego tomamos caminos separados rumbo al parque y mi reunión con Astrid, y ella rumbo a su casa para luego ir al centro comercial a su "cita" trampeada con mi primo.

.oOIOo.

* * *

¿Qué onda? ¿Quién de ustedes quiere a Heather como prima después de haber leído esto? Yo definitivamente sí, aunque no sería yo quien le abriera la puerta a esa hora…

Bueno, en realidad al capítulo lo había planeado mucho más largo para que abarcara hasta el final de la cena, pero o lo cortaba o no lo terminaba más. -_-*  
Lo revisé varias veces, pero no sería raro que haya algún errorcito o que la narración esté un tanto floja hacia el final, pero ya les dije que lo terminé después de las cinco AM tras dos semanas interminables y complicadas, tenganmé un poquito de compasión _(P: No es por criticarte, pero sabés que no hay excusas validas si querés ser profecional)_ **(Lo sé. Y te aseguro que no me enorgullece en absoluto. Siempre intento que todo sea de calidad, pero o lo hacía así o no lo publicaba más… )**

Diganmé una cosa, ¿Les gustaría que hiciera otras escenas bonus? Me parece que les gustó la aventura que tuvieron los otros cuatro y pensé que capaz sería interesante agregar algunas historias más de las cuales Hiccup no participa (se me ocurre, por ejemplo, la "cita" de Snotlout con Heather… Y Ruff, y Tuff, y Fishlegs…). Y les recuerdo que todavía estoy esperando las ideas de lo que les gustaría que agregue para llenar el cancelado salto temporal. ¡Y sus teorías! Sigo esperando para leer las ideas de alguien que se arriesgue a decirme que cree que va a pasar.

Reviews!:

 **Facu** : Jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado. Siempre pienso como actuaría uno, como lo haría el otro y después que pasaría al juntar ambas reacciones; me parece la mejor manera para evitar el OoC. Y tranqui… la escena del primer beso ya está escrita, pero vas a tener que esperar todavía. :P

: Te mandé un inbox, fijate. Pues entonces considero mi trabajo bien hecho, gracias.

 **Sakura Yellow** (x2): Paciencia, ya falta poco para la cena. Y qué bueno que te agradara el papel de Heather, ya vas a ver como los ayuda de distintas maneras.

 **DragoViking** : Heather es lo más! He dicho.  
Y ¿sabés qué? Me da flojera seguirte contestando… solo voy a decir que estoy trabajando en el songcap de la canción que elegiste.

Flopi216: Lamento decirte que vas a tener que esperar al próximo capítulo…

 **KatnissSakura:** júzguenlo ustedes a eso, yo solo les presento los hechos ;) (o mejor dicho, Hiccup lo hace…)

 **Dlydragon** : Te dije que lo iba a usar, y como no dijiste nada en contra lo interprete come que estabas de acuerdo ;) Y sí, esa es una gran cualidad de Heather.

 **Dark-hime7** : Al fin alguien que pide algo. Tal parece que nadie se anima a decir que quiere con excepción de la cena. Eso es algo que va a ir siendo paulatino y va a dejar lugar a muchas cosas cómicas, de las cuales ya tengo barias escritas, y no te preocupes porque Heather va a estar muy involucrada en eso ;)

Hasta la próxima. Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter...

Bdcs

Suerte;)


	10. Donde todo puede ocurrir - Bonus

¿Ustedes cree en los milagros? Pues yo sí y el Dios misericordioso acaba de hacerme uno al permitir que en un día pueda terminar un one shot, este capítulo y avanzar en mi trabajo de teología.

That's right, Deary!

Primero paso a disculparme por no haber publicado ningún capítulo en casi un mes. Por si no se enteraron me metí en un reto de los treinta días organizado por Drago Viking que consume todo mi tiempo (la guerra de los treinta años debe haber sido menos agotadora que esto). Para los que no saben, consiste en que te den treinta consignas, una para cada día, y publicar un fic diario con la temática que toque. Es una experiencia increíble, pero no se las recomiendo a menos que tengan mucho tiempo libre e ideas de sobra para sacar de la galera.

Los invito a leer mis fics participantes en ese reto que están en la colección "Y bueno… Vamos a ver que sale". Ahí surgieron algunas ideas muy buenas que planeo reescribir como fics independientes más adelante, y hay algunas historias con las que estoy muy satisfecha a pesar de haberlas hecho con poco tiempo y no haberles podido dar el cien por ciento. La mayoría son Hiccstrid, por lo que les pueden gustar.

Ah, y una advertencia antes de que se pongan a leer: sé que están esperando leer la cena, asique para que no se desilusionen al final del capítulo, les digo que no va a ser en este. Ya les dije a algunos que a ese capítulo no lo quiero hacer así nomás, sino ponerle todo mi esfuerzo para que quede bien porque es importante y muy esperado.

Con la esperanza de que no me maten, los dejo leer tranquilos. *DV, andame preparando un refugio anti ira de lectores!*

 **Disclaimer** **: nada de Httyd me pertenece sino a sus creadores/escritora, y Narnia es obra del gran genio C. S. Lewis ante quien me le saco la gorra (porque, sí, uso gorra casi todo el día) y lo respeto como aquel que me metió en el mundo de las letras.**

.oOIOo.

* * *

" **Donde todo puede ocurrir"**

"Quien sabe leer nunca estará solo". No recuerdo donde leí esa frase, pero es muy cierta. Llegué al parque sumamente emocionado y saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta el libro que había llevado. En un comienzo pensé que me sería imposible concentrarme lo suficiente para leerlo, pero poco después me encontraba perdido entre las páginas (incluso siendo uno que ya había leído dos veces). Ante mis ojos ocurrían batallas con espadas y se desarrollaban grandes engaños tramados con ingenio para aprovechar las circunstancias y destruir al reino.

-"La última batalla". Debe ser interesante.- Dijo alguien junto a mí.

-¡Astrid!- Saludé con alegría, olvidándome completamente al instante de cualquier batalla e interés que tuviera en mi libro.

-Has estado aquí mucho ¿verdad? Estás cubierto de nieve.- Señalo de manera seria, aunque sus ojos me delataban que se preocupaba por ello.

-No lo sé.- Contesté sacudiéndomela de los hombros y el cabello.- La verdad es que me perdí en mi libro.- La tranquilicé mirando mi reloj. Habían pasado casi dos horas sin que me diera cuente.

-Pues debe ser un gran libro.- Razonó sacudiendo la nieve del banco y sentándose a mi lado.

-La realidad es que sí. Es el último de una colección increíble. Si quieres te los puedo prestar algún día.

Ella frunció los labios y sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos para calentarlas.

-Entiendo que no dispongas de mucho tiempo para leer, pero quizás…

-No es eso, Hiccup.- Me cortó.

-¿Entonces?- Indagué con curiosidad.

-No sé leer.- Admitió.

-¿Cómo qué no?- Pregunté confundido.- Pero si acabas de leer la tapa y te he visto leer los títulos de las películas en el cine.

-Eso es distinto. El que no sepa leer esas cosas en la calle, está muerto. Puedo leer títulos, carteles y cosas cortas, pero leer un libro… eso sí ya es algo que no sé hacer.

-Pero eso es solo cuestión de practicar.- Aseguré con delicadeza.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó con desconfianza.

-Por supuesto. Si ya sabes los sonidos de las letras, solo debes practicar para acostumbrarte y ser capaz de leer cosas más extensas. ¿No crees que te sería útil?

-Puede ser.- Concedió.- ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro.- Asentí con una sonrisa tierna.- ¿Por qué no intentas leerme esto?- Dije ofreciéndole el libro y señalando la contra tapa.

-De acuerdo. "N… nar… Narnia" ¿Está bien?- Cuestionó volteando a verme.

-Sí, es un nombre.- Asentí para invitarla a continuar.

-"Narnia, La última batalla. Narnia, donde la...s menti…ras en… ¿engendran?

-Bien.

-Engendran miedo. Donde la le…altad se pone a… prue, ba.- Continuó de manera entrecortada. Tardó casi diez minutos, pero finalmente concluyó el párrafo:- Narnia, un lugar donde… todo… pue…de… ocurrir".- Todo, incluso que ella pudiera hacer las cosas que para otros eran normales, tal como leer.

-Genial.- Aprobé.

-Ni tanto.- Rezongó molesta.

-Lo digo en serio. Lees mejor que los gemelos. ¡Y no es broma! Si los has escuchado leer en voz alta, eres capaz de esperar cualquier cosa.-Le conté haciéndola reír.

-Pero apuesto a que no tardan tanto como yo.

-Quizás, pero se supone que ellos deberían saberlo desde la primaria. En poco tiempo los estarás superando por mucho.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Cuestionó con un sutil brillo en los ojos.

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?- Repliqué sonriendo.

Me devolvió le libro y lo guardé en mi amplio bolsillo.

-¿Quieres almorzar?

-La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre.- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo. ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?- Ofrecí.

-Bueno… no tengo idea de cómo se utilizan los cubiertos de manera adecuada ni las cosas que se hacen en la mesa. ¿Podrías explicarme para no hacer desastres frente a tus padres?

-No hay problema.- Dije intentando reprimir una expresión divertida por su petición.

Pasamos largo rato viendo algunas cosas básicas y sorprendiéndome de la rapidez con la que aprendía, y como adivinaba algunas por su propia cuenta. Luego caminamos por el parque hablando de distintas cosas y perdiéndonos en nuestra conversación como siempre lo hacíamos.

Era extraño y a la vez encantador ver como lentamente dejaba de lado su coraza dura y me dejaba conocer cada vez más como ella era en realidad. Cada vez que hablábamos descubría algo más en ella que no conocía. No de su pasado, del cual no hablaba mucho, sino de su forma de pensar y ver el mundo. Nunca dejaba de asombrarme y me resultaba imposible pensar en alguna vez llegar a conocerla por completo, pero sabía que lo intentaría para poder comprenderla y entender que necesitaba, y ser capaz de llegar más profundo en su corazón que me ofrecía como un tesoro más valioso que nada en el mundo, ya que me lo confiaba a costa de salir muy lastimada si se equivocaba. Cosa que nunca permitiría que ocurriera. Nunca traicionaría su confianza en mí, no después de saber cuánto había tardado en decidir que podía depositármela, con el riesgo que le representaba a ella confiar en la persona equivocada.

.oOIOo.

* * *

" **Bonus"**

Sotlout Se encontraba sentado en una mesa del patio de comidas esperando que su cita llegara, mientras que practicaba como la saludaría.

-Hola Heather. Te ves muy bien… ¿Qué hay linda? ¿Lista para un día inolvidable?... Veo que finalmente dejaste de resistirte a lo que hay entre nosotros…

-Hola Snotlout.- Lo sobresaltó la voz de Fishlegs a pocos metros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Exclamó enfadado.- Vete antes de que llegue.

-¿Qué llegue quién?- Preguntó rascándose la cabeza confundido.

-Pues Heather.- Dijo como si fuera obvio.- Mi cita.

-¿Cita?

-¡Solo vete!

-Pero me dijeron que nos reuniríamos todos.

-¿Sí?- Cuestionó con una irónica y molesta voz aguda.- ¿Y se puede saber ¡Quién te dijo eso!?

-Ellos.- Respondió señalando a espaldas del pelinegro.

-Hola- Saludaron los gemelos provocando que el casanova cerrara los ojos con frustración.

-¡¿Y se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí?!- Estallo apenas los vio frente a él.

-Nos invitaros.- Contestó Ruff con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Oh, sí? ¿Y quién?

-A mí me invitó ella.- Dijo Tuff señalando a su hermana.

-Y a mí me invitó Heather.- Explicó la rubia asintiendo con suficiencia.

Snotlout de repente entendió la situación, sintiendo los hombros pesados y la moral muy baja.

-Hola chicos.- Se escuchó la voz de la chica en cuestión.- Genial, ya estamos todos. ¿Listos para ordenar?

-¿No tiene que llegar aún nuestro primo?-Preguntó con un cansado y desanimado sarcasmo.

-Él no podrá venir. Tiene cosas para hacer.- Contó tomando asiento lejos de él.- Pidamos de una vez. Snotlout dijo que iba por su cuenta, ¿Cierto?

-Claro preciosa.- Confirmó intentando recuperar algo de su dignidad.

-Ohhh… que amable de tu parte.

-Calla Fishface, tú pagarás tu propia comida si vuelves a decirme otra palabra.

.oOIOo.

* * *

Y así se fue el décimo capítulo de este long fic.

Perdón por haberlo hecho tan corto, pero era esto o nada. Y también lamento no responder a los reviews, pero tengo que ir a escribir un final alternativo de Httyd 1 para el reto de hoy y terminar un trabajo sobre el Ave María que tengo que entregar hoy para mandárselo a mis compañeros de grupo (entre paréntesis esta ge-ni-al. Este trabajo estuvo fuera de serie y me encantó).

Sigo esperando ideas para rellenar el salto temporal y todavía quiero leer sus teorías (nadie me dijo que cree que pase con Alvin).

Acuérdense de que pueden buscarme en face, link en el bio de mi perfil. Y rezo por todos ustedes.

Gracias por leer, se despide…

 **Jaguar Negro** : Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…

Bdcs

Suerte;)


End file.
